


pompous; irritatingly grand or self-important

by rita5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era, and he draws dicks a lot, as in: everything is the same except they have laptops and phones, george is a little snitch, hamilton is Dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita5/pseuds/rita5
Summary: Hamilton and Jefferson hate each other, Hamilton draws a dick on Jefferson so Jefferson buys him a coffee, it's all a mess from there pretty much."Pres. Washington,I am engaged in a disagreement with one Thomas Jefferson. It appears Mr. Jefferson is unable to shut up about his new shoes and I want to stab his foot with a knife. This is disrupting my ability to work. My suggestion is he be relocated to another office far away until he learns how to work alongside others.Sincerely,A.Ham"**Rated M for strong language and dick references and hopefully future mature themes if u know what i meanbeta'd by Father_Time





	1. Thomas Jefferson is a greedy, self-centered, self righteous asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy i don't write fanfics very often but it's a new year and i want to get better at writing! ive been reading hamilton/alexander fics for the past 48 hours and they're all lovely but not exactly what i want. enemies to friends to lovers is one of my favorite tropes and the world needs more of it so here i am. i plan this to be about 6k - 7k words, that would be a great goal for me to reach because apparently i canT WRITE MORE THAN 1000 WORDs AT A TIME.
> 
> things you can expect from this chapter: alexander being the Most Dramatic bitch, alexander sending too many emails about firing thomas, thomas falling asleep at his desk and alex loves his face but the urge to draw dicks on him is just too tempting
> 
> things you can expect in the next chapter(s) of this fic: lots of text gossiping between hamilton and the guys, lafayette and hamilton talking smack in french (forgetting that jefferson speaks french), thomas being a secret sweetheart with alex's coffee order memorized, alexander standing on a table to make himself bigger during an argument, alexander thinks it's hilarious to say things under his breath then change what he said like "Fuck me in the ass" "Excuse me?" "I said I'm putting my book back."
> 
> please talk to me i love attention!!!!! also i need a beta for this cus my writing is..... hella rusty. also none of my friends like hamilton so pls somebody discuss headcanons with me i beg you
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com
> 
> ENJOY XX

\---

_Thomas Jefferson is a greedy, self-centered, self righteous asshole._

Alexander considered these words for a moment then erased them, exhaling sharply through his nose. He tried again. 

_Pres. Washington,_

_I am engaged in a disagreement with one Thomas Jefferson. It appears Mr. Jefferson is unable to shut up about his new shoes and I want to stab his foot with a knife. This is disrupting my ability to work. My suggestion is he be relocated to another office far away until he learns how to work alongside others._

_Sincerely,_

_A.Ham_

Alexander hit "Send" and tried to ignore the buzz of conversation outside his door in favor of completing his most recent paper. It was no secret that he and Jefferson were rivals, constantly trying to outdo each other and prove who was more worthy of a seat in government. Truthfully, Alexander could admit Jefferson was a smart man, and it was nice to have a competitor who could match him in wits. If Jefferson were just good with words, it would be fine, but he was also a pompous, sarcastic jerk and it drove Alex to the brink of insanity. This thought led Alexander back to his computer where he opened a new email: 

_To: georgerbread32@housemail.com_

_From: hamtheman@housemail.com_ _Subject: IMPORTANT INFORMATION OPEN RIGHT AWAY_

_Body:_  
pomp·ous, ˈpämpəs, adjective  
affectedly and irritatingly grand, solemn, or self-important.  
"a pompous ass who pretends he knows everything"  
synonyms: self-important, imperious, overbearing, domineering, magisterial, pontifical, sententious, grandiose, affected, pretentious, puffed up, arrogant, vain, haughty, proud, conceited, egotistic, supercilious, condescending, patronizing; informal, snooty, uppity, uppish 

_This is about Jefferson._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Finally satisfied, Hamilton scooted his chair to the side and picked up a pen. Jefferson's architecture plan needed more corrections than he could count and it was already 10 am. Even as he started writing, Alexander listened carefully to the noise outside his office, and when he heard Washington's voice call Jefferson into his office, well, he tried to hide a smirk as the jerk walked past his doorway. Jefferson paused just long enough to make eye contact and stick out a finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Minutes ticked by with Alexander writing furiously. He got so immersed in his work that he nearly jumped at the sound of a familiar grating voice, "You think I'm grand?" Hamilton lifted his head from where his forehead almost touched the desk to see Jefferson leaning against the doorway of his office. Even when he appeared relaxed, Jefferson always looked poised and posed, like someone organized his limbs for a photoshoot. Picture perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hamilton leaned back in his chair and rolled his shoulders. "I beg your pardon?" Jefferson grinned devilishly, with his tongue just peeking out between his teeth. He crossed his ankles and slipped his hands in his pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You heard me. But I'll clarify in case it went over your greasy head," Alexander put a hand over his heart and gasped while Jefferson continued, "In your email to Washington, you defined me as "irritatingly grand". I mean, I don't usually go scrounging for compliments from rascals like yourself, but I accept."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jefferson tilted his head against the doorframe ever so gently while Hamilton clenched his fists and glared. "You infuriate me. I would never stoop so low as to compliment someone as arrogant as you. Obviously, your ego could use a good beating." Alexander shot back but the other man interrupted him before he could continue, "It's cute how you're so obsessed with me. You'll never get me removed from my station, Hamilton. Especially not by acting like a child." Jefferson spat, and Hamilton could see he hit a weak spot. His composure was breaking, a tiny spark was lit behind his dark eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alexander stood and smirked at the insufferable man again, adding fuel to the flame. "That's fine. I may be childish but at least I'm not an absolute-" "Gentlemen." Hamilton was broken out of his tirade by the firm voice of Washington, who had materialized in the doorway next to Jefferson. He came back to himself and realized he had been stalking across the room ready to literally fist fight Jefferson in the middle of his office. Whoops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Gentlemen," George began again, "You have less than five minutes to prepare for our noon meeting. I expect you both to be there on time and to be calm and orderly." He said with a pointed look at Hamilton. Alexander straightened and smoothed his shirt down. He could definitely be calm. No problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He nodded acknowledgement to Washington and took a few deep breaths as the older man walked back down the hallway. Jefferson, of course, stayed rooted to his spot at the door, his face already returned to its carefully composed, couldn't-care-less look. Hamilton studied him for a second with a raised eyebrow then turned to his desk to collect his papers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alexander and Jefferson walked side by side to the conference room until they reached the door. Jefferson stepped in front of Hamilton and held the door open, gesturing him to go first. Alexander offered a tight smile and walked past, only to be kicked in the shin by Jefferson's foot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I beg your pardon." Jefferson parroted with an innocent bow, the only hint of foul play was a glint in his eye. Alexander sneered and stomped past him to sit at the table. Jefferson glided to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. The meeting was called to order, and Jefferson stood to read his proposed plan for the build of a new historic center in New York. During his speech, Hamilton stayed silent. For the most part. He had to scoff at some things and let out a dry laugh here and there, so everyone knew how ridiculous this plan was. After his own rebuttal, the meeting was brought to a close with Washington requesting a revision and a follow-up meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alexander tried not to look smug, but it was hard with Jefferson across the table giving him those angry dark caterpillar eyebrows. He could tell the man was pissed off by how he kept adjusting the ring on his left pinky. Before long, Hamilton was back in his office, buried deep in papers again. The hours passed, and the light outside his window turned into black night. He vaguely heard the last goodbyes of the day and waved Washington along when he reminded Hamilton to lock up the office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________After a few more hours of writing, Alexander paused to rub his temples and take a deep breath. He stretched his cramping hands, and his empty stomach decided to make itself known. Trying to remember if he ate lunch today, Alex stood up and grabbed the coat off the back of his chair. He fished around in his pockets to make sure he had his phone and wallet then set off to find something to eat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As he walked into the hallway, Alexander noticed the light was still on in Jefferson's office across from his own. He frowned and glanced at his watch. After 11pm. It was usual for them to be the last ones in the office but Jefferson usually left by 10:30pm unless he had a report due that week. Jefferson and Hamilton were alike in many ways but one thing that set them apart was how organized and precise Jefferson was. Meanwhile, Alexander struggled to put his car keys in the same spot every day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alex slowly eased open the door to Jefferson's office and peered in. At first, he thought the man was gone after all until he noticed a mess of brown curls resting on Jefferson's desk. Hamilton crept toward the desk and, sure enough, Jefferson had passed out on top of his computer. Alexander's heart did a weird sort of jump-flutter in his chest. He should probably get that checked out, but the thought was fleeting as he spotted a permanent marker near Jefferson's face. He took a moment to appreciate what his opponent's face looked like without anger and the false lack of emotion. Jefferson actually looked peaceful sleeping. His curly hair framed his face and the backlight of the lamp in the corner gave him an angelic glow. His thick eyelashes fanned out and cast shadows over his cheeks. Hamilton kneeled down in front of Thomas and listened to the gentle breaths puffing evenly from between his lush lips. Then he uncapped the marker and drew a big, fat dick on his face. Pretty fitting if you asked him. A dick for a dick, as they say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. cet homme ennuyeux, you dick drawing motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas knows Hamilton's Starbucks order and Hamilton is very small and very angry. Lots of dick talking but no banging. It doesn't make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME THINGS:
> 
> my brother knows french but it's possible there are mistakes in this fic so if you see any please point them out!
> 
> cet homme ennuyeux = this annoying man (i like to think of it as a variation of THIS BITCH or DAT BOI)  
> énervant = annoying, boring, bothersome, whatever floats your boat.
> 
> in this fic jefferson is not circumcised bc frankly circumcision is disgusting and horrible and unnecessary and while i don't have absolute knowledge about thomas jefferson's dick, he most likely was not circumcised. if you prefer to fantasize differently than by all means do it. :)
> 
> ALSO i did as much research as i could and supposedly lin-manuel miranda is 5'9" and daveed diggs is assumed to be around 6'2". i looked at many pictures of them and compared their height difference to a visual chart and determined daveed is probably about 4 inches taller. if you need a visual like me or you don't use this unit of measurement, this website is awesome!:  
> http://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=6&base_in=1&comp_ft=5&comp_in=9 
> 
> thanks to Father_Time for beta-ing this!  
> enjoy!

Hamilton awoke the next morning with the sun in his eyes (forgot to close the damn curtains again) and his alarm blaring at a nauseating volume. He rolled out of bed and turned the alarm off on his phone. It was already almost 7:30 am and they had a meeting at 8 am. Alexander cursed under his breath and fought against the ache in his head to put clean clothes on. He ended up stumbling into the break room with eight minutes to spare, searching for some kind of snack. Hamilton shuffled over to the vending machine and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to subdue the fully fledged migraine that only seemed to get worse. He stood there for a minute in too much pain to focus before a gentle hand touched his shoulder. Alexander jolted and turned to see the flawless face of Jefferson, marred only by the remains of a black marker. Faint and slightly red around the edges as if it had been scrubbed, there was still a terribly drawn dick on his face. Hamilton, in spite of his current state, cackled at the sight. Jefferson quirked an eyebrow in amusement and slid a warm cup into Alexander's hand. He choked off mid-laugh when the smell of coffee and caramel hit his nose. Alexander practically buried in face in the drink, inhaling deeply and then taking a small sip. It was like magic. Instantly, his muscles relaxed, and he felt more human. Hamilton closed his eyes and breathed out a thank you around another sip of the liquid goodness. Caramel macchiatto was his favorite coffee; social expectations be damned. Alexander cracked one eye open just in time to see Jefferson sauntering away. Washington's voice shouting his name down the hallway reminded him that there were other things in the world than coffee and Jefferson's ass. He made his way to the conference room and slouched in his seat, eyes closed once again.

"Thank you for joining us, Secretary Hamilton." Hamilton gave a halfhearted thumbs up and went back to nursing his drink as if it were an actual life force. Washington huffed and continued his speech, "As I was saying, we're here to discuss financial budgets and plans for the next six months. Jefferson, you can start us off." Jefferson nodded and stood to address the table.

"The smart thing to do right now would be to increase military budget by 5%, raise agricultural budgets by 10%, and keep educational budgets at the same rate. We need to be better prepared if we get dragged into a battle between other countries, and we should be relying on our farmers more than imports." There were murmurs of agreement around the table; Washington appeared to be listening carefully and considering this. Hamilton took another gulp of his coffee and leaned to his right where Lafayette was sitting.

"Ahem, cet homme ennuyeux." he coughed softly and smiled at Lafayette's giggle. Jefferson's eyes narrowed, and he turned his attention toward Hamilton.

"Excuse me?"

Alexander blinked slowly up at him then cleared his throat, "Just something caught in my throat, sir." He said in a voice still gravelly from sleep. Jefferson pursed his lips and exhaled.

"Right. If anyone-" "Énervant."

"What was that, Secretary Hamilton?"

"I said, enough talk. You think it's a good idea to put funds anywhere other than schooling? Obviously, you're not very well taught." Hamilton set the empty cup down, headache forgotten, and stood from his chair. "The agricultural fund is already high enough. The more we raise it, the more people have to pay for fresh food, and someone is going to make a big deal of that before we know it."

"I'd say someone's making a big deal out of it right now." Jefferson shot back, straightening to full height and lifting his chin. "Who are you to decide how comfortably our farmers live? Yeah, let's starve the workers, what do they do for us, anyway? It's not like they provide us with what we need to survive. Oh, wait!" Hamilton puffed out his chest and glared at Thomas.

"If we keep our children from learning, they'll never be able to grow into anything BUT farmers!" Jefferson's nostrils flared at that, and he crossed his arms as if Hamilton were a toddler. Unbeknownst to them, Washington had already started to clear the room, knowing nothing was going to get done with an argument this heated.

"How DARE you! We rely on farms to live, being a worker is a perfectly respectable lifestyle! And for the record, I'm not annoying!" Hamilton seethed, but a blush stained his cheeks. For being such a smart man, he had forgotten that Thomas was fluent in french. Hamilton stomped his foot on the floor and lifted his chin even higher. He hated having to look up to the man he despised. Thomas only had about four inches on him, but it made Alexander feel inferior. His comeback could wait a second. Hamilton moved his chair and used it to step on the table. Jefferson's anger was beginning to dissipate at the ridiculous action but the shorter man was clearly still riled up.

"If we want our country to move forward at all, we are responsible for supplying the education it needs! It's like you want us all to die in a pit! If we have food, that's not going to help, but you know what would help?" Hamilton paused for breath but continued before Jefferson could answer, "A LADDER! You know who invented the ladder? Well, I don't know, but I know it was someone who went to school!"

"Are you finished?" Jefferson said, fixing Hamilton with an exasperated look.

"No!" Hamilton shouted, "You're dumb and you suck! Okay, now I'm finished."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Jefferson said with a scowl. "No, I've been too busy kicking your ass in politics!" Hamilton retorted. Jefferson rolled his eyes and walked around to the other side of the table, "Well, that explains it. You're worked the fuck up from caffeine and sugar on an empty stomach. Now, come down from there." Hamilton blinked and looked down. He was standing on a pile of his own papers. Fuck. He climbed down from the table (ignoring the hand offered to him by the curly-haired devil) and pouted.

"I hate you." Jefferson chuckled and gave Hamilton a toothy grin. "I know." Hamilton looked at the vague dick shape on Jefferson's cheek and smiled.

"I hate you too, you dick drawing motherfucker. And I'll have you know," He leaned in close and whispered so Hamilton could smell the coffee on his breath, "I'm not circumcised." And if Hamilton knew what the fuck to make of that, by the time he figured it out, Thomas had whirled out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can have another chapter out tomorrow but i can't make any promises! pester me about it!
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com


	3. does it taste like soap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hamilton is perpetually hungry so hamilton eats lunch for once in his goddamn life, texts so much that hercules has to mute him, and chokes on iced tea.
> 
> salamander saladman is alexander hamilton, not john is john, ozarka is herc and lesbienne is lafayette. lesbienne means lesbian. 
> 
> je ne suis pas non plus = i am not either  
> dieu merci = thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father_Time has generously offered to beta for me, I have updated with her changes and a few wording changes. Thank her for the help because I do not have good grammar!

\---

salamander saladman: apparently

salamander saladman: jefferson is not circumcised

not john: EW

not john: OKAY

not john: COULD HAVE GONE MY WHOLE LIFE WITHOUT KNOWING THAT THANKS

ozarka: ^^

salamander saladman: I JUST LEARNED IT AND I NEEDED TO SHARE

lesbienne: je ne suis pas non plus

not john: yeah me neither but it's not like, public information

ozarka: wait how do u know that?

not john: DID YOU GUYS FINALLY BANG

lesbienne: dieu merci it's about fucking time

not john: more like it's about FUCK TIME

not john: oh wait actually fucking time makes more sense

not john: more like its FUCKING TIME

not john: TIME TO FUCK

salamander saladman: shut up no we didnt bang!!!! i h8 him

not john: so how do you know about his peeper ?

salamander saladman: he told me

ozarka: oh my god im trying to work guys

\---

Hamilton turned off his phone screen with a sigh and leaned back at his desk. He had found a granola bar, but it was almost time for lunch and he wasn't sure he could make it without being forced to eat his own foot. Alexander looked at the clock on his computer. 20 minutes until 11 am and they had another meeting at noon today. He felt like a schoolboy again with how slow time seemed to pass. Surely, George would allow him to leave a few minutes early as long as he promised to be back in time for the meeting. Hamilton's stomach grumbled as he gathered his things and walked down the hall to Washington's office.

"Sir?" George beckoned him to come in, "I was wondering if I could take an early lunch break?" Washington blinked in surprise. "Bro, I have never known you to take a lunch break in your entire life." Alexander chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. "I can't focus, and I didn't eat breakfast." he said as if that was all the explanation he needed. George cocked an eyebrow and swiveled his computer chair back and forth; Alex could see the contemplation in his eyes.

"Alright. You can go, but can you please try not to be any more disruptive today? I know you're a dedicated worker but everyone else just thinks you're batshit crazy." George tried and failed to hide a smile as Alexander put his hands on his hips.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the crazy one!? Do you want to explain to me how Jefferson found out about my emails?"

Washington had the decency to look mildly embarrassed but quickly recovered, "Your emails? Which ones?" Hamilton clicked his tongue and George snickered. "You've only sent about a hundred emails requesting his removal!" Now it was Alexander's turn to look sheepish. He folded his arms across his chest and stalked closer to George's desk to peek at his computer.

"You're exaggerating." George clicked a few keys on his laptop and spun it around for Hamilton to see. He had searched Hamilton's personal email address and, sure enough, 170 emails popped up over the course of the last year, all with various complaints about Jefferson. Alexander felt his cheeks get warm and he stammered for a second before responding, "Well, it's not my fault he's insufferable!" George waved him off and turned the laptop back around.

"You know what, why don't you do me a favor and learn to get along with your coworker?" He said, stressing the word 'coworker'. "Take Jefferson to lunch with you." Alexander started to protest but was quickly cut off. "That's an order."

 

The door to Jefferson's office was closed so Hamilton had to force himself to knock gently. He promised to get along with the man so battering his door in was probably not a good start. "Come in," Jefferson called from inside, and Alexander opened the door slowly before stepping inside and closing it behind him. He stood there stiffly for a moment without looking at Jefferson. "I think you have the wrong office." He remarked, and Hamilton smiled.

"Nope. Have you eaten lunch?"

Jefferson glanced at his watch and then looked back at Alexander. "Nope."

Hamilton's cheeks burned from the effort he put into not smiling, but it was useless. "Okay. Come on." He spun around and exited Jefferson's office with the other man tailing him. They reached Alexander's car after what felt like an eternity and suddenly the previously spacious sedan felt like much too tight a squeeze. It took two tries to get his car to start, and Hamilton breathed a sigh when the engine revved. It was nearing winter, and for some reason his car always jammed up in the cold. He never cared enough to research why or find out if that was a problem he should fix but Hamilton was glad someone up above kept him from being embarrassed in front of Thomas. Once, he had to turn the key seven times before the car would start and that would have been mortifying. However, Jefferson was an extremely perceptive individual and never let anything slide.

"You can drive stick?" He inquired and Alexander jumped as if he had forgotten the other man was in the car at all. 

"Yeah, I think it's fun. It's like an adventure." Thomas seemed to be thinking about this for a second then decided it was better off left alone.

"So, where are we going?"

Hamilton hummed, "Umm, that's a good question. Today's Tuesday, right? Berryhill has a fish taco special on Tuesday; they're like a dollar fifty each."

"I could go for chips and salsa."

"Alright, Berryhill it is then."

Which is how, ten minutes later, they ended up in a dimly lit booth with a plate of eight fish tacos and endless bowls of chips. As opposed to their earlier statements, Alexander crunched away at the chips while Thomas picked at the tacos. "I despise cilantro," Jefferson muttered.

Alex snickered, "Of course you do. Does it taste like soap?"

Thomas paused his deconstruction of the fish taco to give Hamilton a bewildered look. "Uh, no?"

"Oh. Well, apparently when some people eat cilantro it tastes like soap to them."

"Where did you hear that?" Jefferson inquired, finally deciding his food was free of the offending herb. Hamilton shrugged and adjusted in his seat to lean forward on his elbows.

"On the internet."

"Ha!" Jefferson coughed around a piece of fish, "That explains it! No, I'm just a picky eater." Hamilton laughed with him as a waitress stopped by to check on their meal.

"Hello! Is everything alright for you guys today?" Thomas had another mouthful of fish but he nodded. Hamilton picked up the other man's empty drink and held it out to the waitress. "Everything's great, could we get a refill, please? Sprite, light ice." The woman nodded and left.

Alexander turned back to see Jefferson staring at him like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. "What's wrong?" Jefferson shook his head in dismissal as the waitress came back almost immediately with his drink and placed it on the table, "You guys are such a cute couple. Enjoy your meal!" Alexander spluttered around his own drink and started coughing while Thomas thanked the waitress and found a napkin. "Smooth move, dumbass." Hamilton glared and stuck his tongue out when he could breathe again.

"What do you think her story is?" Alex said between coughs.

Thomas considered this and cast another glance at the waitress. "She's definitely been married for at least 5 years."

"Do you think they have a kid?"

Jefferson tried to focus on the woman's face and turned back to Hamilton with an exaggerated expression of horror. "Worse." Hamilton leaned in and raised his eyebrows as Thomas continued. "Twins." The two men cracked up, Thomas nearly knocked his new drink off the table in an effort to prevent himself from falling off the booth. They continued to make up stories about the other people in the restaurant until Alexander's alarm went off and they had to return to the office. The waitress came back around with a bill, and Alex snatched it up before Thomas could even reach for his wallet. He paid for both of them, and if Thomas noticed, he chose not to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what comes next? thomas has a cat with a ridiculous name and hamilton forgets to put his hair in a ponytail.
> 
> i need opinions! i don't know if hamilton should be divorced from eliza and they have toddler!philip or if eliza should be someone other than his wife/ex-wife in this fic.
> 
> the perks of having a little philip would be thomas being surprisingly super good with kids and philip being obsessed with him! i work with kids so i feel like i write them pretty well but whatever. comment whether or not you would want to read that! i can always make a oneshot separate to this story.
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com


	4. blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jefferson has a cat and hamilton finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter hasn't been corrected yet so apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> also i am living for hamilton not realizing how thomas affects his body shhhh and omg this chapter is almost 3k what the fufck

\---

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully, Hamilton stayed true to his word and bit his tongue when Jefferson blathered on during meetings. Alexander Hamilton is nothing if not determined. He constantly looked at George for approval and the man rolled his eyes in return. On Friday, they have a half day, which means after the conclusion of the noon meeting, there are only three hours until everyone is sent home. Washington almost always forces Hamilton to leave as well; if he didn't, the man would keep working all weekend. This time, George appeared at the door of Hamilton's office at 3:30 pm on the dot and cleared his throat loudly. Alexander glanced up and squinted at the way his superior looked like he might hurl all over the floor.

"Sir? What's wrong?" George took a deep breath and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Hamilton's desk.

"I need a project done by the end of this weekend."

"No problem, sir. You know I can get it done."

"I know. However, something like this would usually take six people to complete in two days. I know you can do it, but I need you rested and ready to focus on Monday. You have a presentation, remember?" Hamilton did remember. He had every presentation logged in his calendar with multiple reminders. But he didn't understand what the older man was trying to say. So, George needed him to do this project but didn't want him to? His confusion must have shown in his face because Washington continued without a response, "I've decided to make this a collaboration between my two best writers." he said and there was just a split second where Alexander stayed blissfully unaware of his pending weekend plans. Then, the realization dawned on him. Hamilton felt his chest freeze and face heat up at the same time, he shifted his gaze from Washington's face to the open door across from his office where Jefferson was hunched over his desk.

"Je-"

"No."

"You and-"

"Absolutely not."

"Hamilton."

"Not in a million years."

"For goodness sake, Hamilton! Pull yourself together!" George whisper-shouted, slamming his hand on the table to redirect Hamilton's attention. "I noticed how hard you've been working to get along with Jefferson and I think you're ready for this!" A part of Alexander's heart thawed at the compliment (without his consent, mind you) but it was going to take more than a bit of emotional manipulation to faze him.

"Let me get this straight, you want to reward me for good behavior with _TORTURE._ " He over-enunciated the last word and sent an angry look to Jefferson, who had finally looked up from his desk. Jefferson flipped him off and Hamilton growled. George sighed, long and hard, massaging his temple with two fingers.

"Why do you have to be so dramatic?"

"With all due respect, sir, it's who I am."

"I don't care how, where, or when it happens, but you and Jefferson are going to do this together. Make it happen, Alexander." With that, George procured a packet of instructions and dropped it on the desk. "Now, both of you get out so I can lock up." Alexander mimicked his demanding voice quietly while scooping up documents and stuffing them in a binder. George lingered in the hallway while Hamilton got up and crossed over to the dark side. Once in Jefferson's office, Alex tapped his foot impatiently and watched Thomas gather his papers. The man took his sweet time and Alex had to regulate his frustrated breathing for another twenty seconds until Jefferson was ready to leave. "So," he began, "Your place or mine?"

Thomas shrugged, "Mine, I guess. I already have stuff for dinner. You can come over now, if you want. I'll text you my address." Hamilton shuffled his feet as the taller man walked past him. He wasn't aware that Jefferson even had his phone number, but he supposed George could have given it to him, seeing as the president apparently talked to him first. Alexander tagged along a few steps behind Thomas until they reached the front door of the building. Jefferson turned around to face him. "You might have to wait a few minutes for me to get there, I need to stop at the store and buy food for my cat."

"You have a cat?" Hamilton asked with an incredulous stare. Jefferson ignored him and started to open the door then paused and said, "....want anything from the store? Like, a drink or something?" Alexander almost choked. What was happening? Jefferson seemed almost nervous, refusing to make direct eye contact. He must be dreaming. In what alternate universe is Thomas Jefferson being thoughtful and offering to get Hamilton a drink? Not to mention how Alexander was about to be visiting his house. Or did Jefferson live in an a mansion with all his wealth? Hamilton wondered how he could work across from this man every day for two years and fail to know basic things, like the alarming fact that Thomas Jefferson had a cat.

"Some wine would be nice. Or vodka. Please, just get me some alcohol." Hamilton said in a monotone, pretending not to notice the small smile on Jefferson's face as they walked out.

Less than half an hour later, Alexander was parked across the street from a dainty, surprisingly modest house when he recognized Jefferson's car pulling into the driveway. He took a deep breath and exited his own car, scrambling to run up the driveway before Thomas unlocked the front door and accidentally stumbling over his own feet in the process. "Hey," he breathed out, cherishing the way Jefferson jumped and how his hand flew up to his chest.

"Jesus, Hamilton!" Thomas gasped and Alexander grinned. "What?" he asked, trying to look innocent. Jefferson chuckled and opened the front door. The two were immediately greeted by the unmistakable excited yowling of a frantic cat from somewhere in the house. Hamilton closed the door behind them and dropped his backpack on the floor then kicked his shoes off in an effort to make the biggest mess possible in the shortest amount of time. As always, Jefferson ignored him and set a couple pf grocery bags down on the table. Alexander took the opportunity to study his enemy's house. It was way less posh and flashy than he would have expected. The walls were painted a rich medium brown and accented with deep purples and reds. There was an extremely comfortable looking armchair in the open living room across from a leather couch. One wall had been completely converted into a giant bookshelf that made Alexander drool. Thomas was in the dining room, taking things out of the grocery bags and setting them on a round dining table. Hamilton wondered briefly if he should offer help, then decided he would rather explore the house. He had just barely taken a step into the living room when a flurry of brown fur streaked across the room and plopped itself on Alexander's foot. Apparently, nothing was exempt from the overall 'brown' theme. Maybe it was Thomas's favorite color. Hamilton quickly shook that thought out of his head. Who cared what Jefferson's favorite color was? Alexander loathed how much stuff he was already learning about this man and the weekend wasn't even halfway over. His attention snapped back to the rumbling thing on his foot and he looked to Jefferson for help.

"Um."

Jefferson glanced over and his face broke into a huge smile. "Blueberry!" He rushed over and lifted the cat from Hamilton's foot into his arms, then buried his face in the long, silky fur.

"You have a cat... and its name is blueberry?"

Thomas didn't even look up from the purring cat and his answer was absentminded, "She prefers to be called Blue." Hamilton felt faint.

"I think I have the beginning stages of some kind of syndrome where you imagine impossible scenarios but it feels like real life." Hamilton ranted as Thomas continued to rub his face all over the cat, "This can't be real. I feel like I shouldn't be watching. This moment is too intimate for me, goodbye." Alexander turned on his heel and made his way to the table, where he found a bottle of red wine and deliberated chugging the whole thing himself.

"You're overdramatic." Jefferson said, finally placing the cat back on the floor.

"So I've heard." Alexander watched the other man picked up two bowls from the kitchen floor, rinsing one out then filling it with water from the faucet. He proceeded to fill the other with food from a bag on the table. Jefferson then retrieved two glasses from a cabinet and offered one to Hamilton. He took the glass and stayed silent as Thomas uncorked the wine and poured a gracious amount into each of their cups. He finally spoke up as the other man touched the glass to his lips and prepared to take a sip, "Wait!" Thomas lifted an eyebrow and Hamilton felt his face betray him with a blush. Honestly, it was ridiculous how easily embarrassed he was, being such an outspoken man. "We have to make a toast."

"Okay. To what?" 

Hamilton thought hard about this for a second before he grinned and raised his glass, "To being enemies!" Thomas laughed so loud that the cat jumped at their feet. "To being enemies!" he echoed. "I'll drink to that." he muttered quietly before taking a sip. Hamilton scrunched his nose at Thomas and made a point to take a big gulp of the dark liquid. It was nicer than Alexander was used to - definitely not the on-sale store brand. He hoped it wasn't too expensive; he would hate to owe Jefferson for some $700 red wine. Alex tried not to stare at Thomas's wine-stained tongue as he licked a stray drop off his lips. Thankfully, Jefferson didn't notice and instead set his drink down to start preparing dinner.

Hamilton had gotten very settled in the cozy armchair with his glasses and a book when Thomas called out that dinner was ready. He groaned, loud and exaggerated, then abandoned the book to stand up and stretch. He set his glasses on the chair and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a pain in the ass all day without something to tie it up. Alexander sat down at the table and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. When he looked up, Thomas was staring at him. He stayed frozen for a second, then cleared his throat and set a platter down on the table. When Hamilton's eyes followed the plate, he noticed the table had already been cleared and set for two, with two freshly filled glasses of wine. His heart lurched in his chest and this time, Alexander realized why. Jefferson had prepared a pizza. He loved pizza! Hamilton reached for a slice excitedly then remembered to play it cool in front of Thomas.

"You pester me to come here and promised a fancy dinner, then you offer me something as plain as pizza!" Alexander exclaimed when Thomas sat down across from him. The man scooted his chair in until his knees bumped Alex's and his heart jumped again. Jefferson gave Alexander his infamous Look and took a slice for himself.

"This is not your average Papa John's pizza, Alexander." (Pause for Hamilton's heart to restart itself at the sound of his first name) "This is the best pizza you will ever have in your life."

Hamilton feigned disbelief and scoffed, "And if it's not?"

"I guess you'll just have to kill me for not honoring my word." Thomas said with a dramatic air and closed his eyes. He tried to take a bite of the pizza blindly and ended up ramming the food into his chin. Hamilton stifled a giggle and Thomas opened one eye. "Go ahead and prove me wrong." he said and Alexander fake gagged at the sight of food in his mouth. Thomas rolled his eyes and watched Alex take a bite. Hamilton's eyes flew open. This time, he had to stop himself from moaning out loud at the mouthwatering flavor overwhelming his taste buds. He chewed the bite slowly and swallowed.

"Oh my god. Did you poison me? I feel like I could fall asleep." Thomas chuckled and continued to eat his own slice. Alexander had eaten some good food in his time, but nothing even came close to how delicious this stupid homemade pizza was. He mentally added that to list of stupid things Jefferson was stupidly good at. Whatever.

The meal finished and Hamilton politely dumped his dishes in the sink, now feeling pleasantly buzzed and finding it much easier to get along with his foe. They migrated to the living room and started working on their drafts. The plan was for Hamilton to go over Thomas's papers and vice versa, then to combine the two essays and make their ideas flow together in one report. The atmosphere was soft, the light from two table lamps bouncing off the mahogany walls relaxed Alexander even further and he managed to work with Thomas without starting a fight. Eventually, the sun set completely and the moon cast gentle shadows across the living room floor. Alex was beginning to think he should go home when Thomas excused himself to the restroom. He returned barefoot, wearing flannel pajama pants and a sheer white undershirt. Alexander decided he could stay for a little longer.

A little longer turned into another two hours of stroking Blue's long fur and listening to Thomas hum songs from The Lion King and pushing endless amounts of hair out of his eyes. Eventually, Alexander's hand slowed down and he leaned back in the armchair. He closed his eyes, intending to just rest for a second, and was snoring gently within a minute.

It took Thomas quite a long time to realize his guest fell asleep. He only noticed when Blue shoved her way under his arm and into his lap, frustrated with the lack of attention. Thomas looked up and gasped softly at the sight of Hamilton lounging, fast asleep, on his favorite chair. He stood up and stretched as a yawn worked its way up his throat. Thomas padded across the living room and bent over to inspect the snoring man. Alexander's arms were crossed at his chest and his glasses had fallen down his nose to hang precariously from his flushed cheeks. His glossy black hair was sticking to the edge of his mouth where it was slightly open.

Without thinking, Thomas gently pushed the hair out of Hamilton's face with one finger. In doing so, he inadvertently stroked the other man's cheek and gulped down the affection blooming in his chest. Thomas tucked the hair behind Alexander's ear and looked down at his watch. It was after ten and Lord knows Hamilton could use a full night of sleep. Thomas looked Alexander up and down and decided the distance to his guest room wasn't too far. He was plenty strong from hauling Blueberry's fat ass around all day. The cat mrrowed from across the room as if she had read his mind. Before he could think better of it, Thomas wedged one arm behind Hamilton's back and slid the other under his knees. He stood up straight and lifted the smaller man from the chair easily. Thomas's brow furrowed and he determined that Alexander definitely couldn't afford to miss any more lunches. He backed up from the chair and started to walk down the hallway. Hamilton stirred in his sleep and Thomas froze.

Alexander twisted his head around until his face made contact with Thomas's shirt. He buried his face in Thomas's chest and inhaled deeply and- was Alexander _smelling_ him? Thomas could have died right there. Did Alexander realize what he was doing? Surely not. But then he wrapped one arm around Thomas's neck and clutched him closer and, yep, Alexander Hamilton was snuggling him. Who would have thought Hamilton would be a cuddler? Thomas needed this moment to be over, for reasons other than how his arms were starting to ache, so he walked quickly into the guest room and disposed Hamilton on the bed. He pulled the covers down on one side then rolled Alexander over and covered him with the blankets. Thomas took one last look to appreciate the rare occurrence of Hamilton being completely silent, then switched off the lamp and went to his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk 2 me about hammy being cute
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com


	5. cinnamon and honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Morning After (TM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update i'm out of town with no wifi! expect the next update monday afternoon/evening :)
> 
> not corrected bc i only have wifi for an hour at my friend's moms house so any mistakes are mine, apologies!

\---

Alexander woke up to the distant sound of running water. He took a deep breath and almost started coughing when an unexpected and unfamiliar smell flooded his nostrils. Rolling over onto his stomach, he sniffed and realized the pillowcase and sheets faintly smelled like cinnamon and something sweet. How in the world did Thomas manage to get his laundry cinnamon-scented? Wait. Thomas. Alexander's eyes flew open and he sat up so fast he felt blood rushing to his head. He whipped around and inspected the other side of the bed, sighing in relief when he realized it was empty. As if he would ever sleep with Jefferson, anyway. He just had to be sure. So, what happened last night to end with him in Thomas's guest bedroom? Alex racked his brain but the last thing he remembered was writing on the armchair. Settling back on the bed, he searched his pocket for his phone and quickly sent a text to the group chat:

salamander saladman: so uh

salamander saladman: i just woke up in jefferson's house

salamander saladman: in his bed to be exact

not john: I KNEW YOU WERE BANGING

salamander saladman: WE"RE NOT ITS HIS GUEST BED

ozarka: good morning

salamander saladman: good morning herc can u fucking save me from this hellhole

ozarka: no i have worK

salamander saladman: where's laf?

lesbienne: here u fucks woke me up thanks a lot

salamander saladman: its almost ten dont you have a job

lesbienne: ITS SATURDAY 

salamander saladman: o yeah

lesbienne: AND WE WORK /TOGETHER/

salamander saladman: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE POINT WHAT DO I DO IM IN JEFFERSONS H O U S E

not john: go through his underwear

lesbienne: steal his knick knacks

ozarka: go home

salamander saladman: jesus why am i friends with you guys Goodbye

not john: use protection son !!!

salamander saladman: no. u just have to be a grandfather. goodbye for real

Alex tossed the phone on the bed beside him and tuned his ears to the sound of water splashing. He assumed Jefferson was in the shower and deemed it safe to get out of bed and explore. He meandered into the kitchen and started raiding the fridge for something to eat. He found a carton of eggs and an alarming amount of butter, seriously, who needs eight sticks of butter?, along with the real gold mine: a giant bottle of chocolate coconut milk. Alexander rummaged around in about five cabinets to find a pan then started cooking eggs on the stove. He rinsed his wine glass from the previous night and filled it with milk. He didn't notice the sound of water squeaking off nor the bathoom door opening but Blue's excited meow alerted him to the fact that Jefferson was out of the shower. He looked down the hallway and almost dropped the chocolate milk at the sight of Jefferson, dripping and wet, clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Alexander's jaw dropped and his eyes dragged up Thomas's long legs and lean body before he could catch himself. He might hate Thomas, but he could appreciate a good looking man. The worst part was Thomas's hair. Still wet and thrown up in a messy bun. A few stray curls had popped out and were dangling over his cheeks. Thomas turned his head and met Alexander's eye, luckily too distracted by the man being in his kitchen to notice he was being ogled. Holding the towel in place with one hand, Thomas walked down the hallway and gave the kitchen a once-over.

"What are you up to?" He questioned and Alexander came back to himself, quickly averting his eyes.

"I'm hungry." Alex set the cup down and returned to the eggs sizzling on the stove. He had scrambled half a dozen eggs, which he could eat himself but pulled two plates out of the dishwasher anyway. Thomas continued to watch for a second and then shook his head in dismay, water droplets flying from his hair in all directions.

"Alright. I need to dry my hair. Please don't start a fire." Alexander hummed in response and made an effort to stare at the pan of eggs instead of Thomas's muscular back as he retreated. He searched the kitchen for bread and stuck a few slices in the oven. 

When the food was ready, Alexander fixed two plates and set them on the table along with his drink. He debated calling Thomas to the table but before he could make a decision, the man finally emerged from his bedroom. Alex sat at the table and avoided looking at Thomas - which proved to be unnecessary as he had put a shirt on. When Alexander eventually looked up from his plate, he nearly dropped his fork in shock. Jefferson had dried his hair indeed. In addition to that, he had twisted four temporary french braids starting at his forehead and ending at the nape of his neck. Hamilton knew the other man had crazy long hair (even longer than Alexander himself, whose ponytail was long enough to brush his shoulder when he turned his head) but in braids, the wavy locks fell well past his shoulders.

"You-" Alexander started, "I mean.. your hair. Since when did you start braiding your hair?"

Thomas made an unreadable face in response, his eyes alight with amusement. "What, did you think my flawless hair got that way with no maintenance? No, honey, this look takes WORK." he teased, then shoved a bite of eggs in his mouth. Alexander struggled to keep from gaping at the pet name. After all, Thomas was Southern with a capital S; he probably didn't mean anything by it. Alex was looking too far into it. Probably. Regardless, Thomas swallowed his bite then continued smoothly, "I keep it this way on the weekends because it doesn't get tangled and I don't have to brush it out. When I brush it too often, it gets frizzy and it's not as soft and healthy." Alexander found himself hanging on every word as if he was planning to adopt the other man's hair routine. He couldn't help it, he couldn't remember Thomas talking so genuinely about something before. Not that Thomas was dishonest, they just spent every waking moment teasing and fighting. Even when they weren't arguing, he painted on a fake smile and acted like nothing affected him. It was kind of nice to see Thomas with his guard down. It helped Alexander relax and before long, he and Thomas were chatting amicably about the vast collection of books on the shelf.

"Gone With the Wind is an icon, I don't care what you say." Thomas insisted. Alexander prepared himself to give a lecture on what true classic literature is (he's a Shakespeare guy, personally, but he might be biased thanks to the rumor that Shakespeare was bisexual) but before he could form a rebuttal, his phone started ringing from the other room. Alex furrowed his brow and excused himself to retrieve it. He knew it was Laurens calling from the obnoxious custom ringtone that John created. He recorded himself rapping with Lafayette and Hercules beatboxing in the background and while it probably sounded great at the time, beatboxing doesn't translate well through voice memo and the end result sounded more like static than anything else.

"Hey Laurens, what's up?"

"IT'S FUCKING SNOWING!" John screamed. Alexander winced and held the phone away from his ear.

"Well, jeez, you couldn't just text me that?"

"We DID! You weren't answering!" To that, Alex pulled the phone away again and looked at the Messenger icon. Over 300 missed texts. Oh. Whoops.

"Sorry, John. I just got caught up talking to Jefferson." Laurens oo-ed and Alex chuckled, "Thanks for telling me. Wait a second, is this the first time it's snowed this year?! I have to go! I need to make hot chocolate RIGHT THE FUCK NOW." Alex ended in a shout and blew a loud kiss at the phone then ended the call. He practically sprinted back down the hallway, finding Thomas at the living room window.

"Jefferson! It's-"

"I know. You're not exactly a quiet man, even when on the phone." Thomas quipped then turned slightly to face Hamilton, lips hinting at a smile.

"Right. But I need-"

"Hot cocoa, I know. I have some bad news for you, though." Alexander furrowed his brow and shoved past Thomas to look out the window. Giant snowflakes were falling from the sky, mounds of the white fluff already accumulating in the street and on the trees.

"What's the bad news?" Alex breathed, suddenly too consumed by his awe-filled love of snow to put much effort in conversation.

"I don't have any hot chocolate." Now it was Alexander's turn to face Thomas. He whipped around and fixed him with a look of horror.

"Who... do you think you are?!" he shrieked, crossing his arms defiantly. "We have to go get some. I can't stand for this. I tolerate a lot of things from you, Jefferson," Thomas scoffed, "but this is too far." Thomas could think of a million other instances where he had gone too far on much more serious issues, but bit his tongue for the sake of civility. They managed to get along for what might be a record time so far, he wasn't about to bring old quarrels back and stroke the vengeful fire inside Hamilton's chest. He looked down at his own chest and sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to change into a long sleeve shirt." He looked up to see Alexander staring at his chest as well. If he smirked a tiny bit, it was gone by the time Hamilton looked back up. "Looks like you'll need to change too." Alexander inspected his shirt and realized Jefferson was right. Working in an office all day, you don't exactly prepare for the most dramatic of weather conditions. He was wearing a white shirt with his signature ruffled collar and long sleeves, but the fabric was thin and loose fitting. He had brought a coat, but not one appropriate for snow and he'd left it in the car in his rush to beat Jefferson to the front door last night. He didn't have a hat, scarf, or gloves and the snow was already coming down faster. If they were sensible, they wouldn't leave the house to drive in these conditions, but if there's one thing Alexander Hamilton isn't, it's sensible.

Twenty minutes later, Alexander is buried in the smell of cinnamon and the tangy sweetness of something he just can't put his finger on. Thomas had handed him a sweater and a pair of joggers along with a spare hoodie from his closet. Hamilton accepted the clothes with a blush and locked himself in the bathroom to change faster than he ever changed before, and Alexander was an extremely fast paced person. He had to steel himself for the look on Thomas's face when he opened the door and even then, the way Thomas's eyes softened and lips twitched in the way they do when he's trying not to smile, the way he gave Alexander a once-over and his fingers moved of their own accord as if they wanted to reach for Alex, well, it was all a bit unnerving and the implications behind whatever that meant terrified Alexander. He wanted to tuck tail and hide back in the bathroom but at the same time, wanted to reach back for Thomas's hand just to see what would happen. What's a little hand holding between friends? And, shit, fuck, what the fuck, when did Alexander and Thomas become friends? Alexander thought back to last night when Thomas called him by his first name and how the rush it gave him made him want to hear Thomas drawling his name out in a million different ways, a million different times. All these thoughts went through Alexander's head in record time and instead of facing the emotional turmoil, he met Jefferson's eye and announced:

"Your clothes smell like cinnamon."

Jefferson barked out a laugh, eyes squinting to form wrinkles along his cheeks, and just the tiniest hint of a blush colouring his cheeks. "I make my own laundry detergent. Cinnamon and honey scented." Alexander snapped and swore under his breath.

"Honey! Of course! God, I've been trying to figure out what that smell was all day!" Then the first part of Thomas's response finished processing in Hamilton's head and he jerked his head back to stare at the taller man so fast he almost got whiplash. "You.. make.. your own laundry detergent? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Jefferson shrugged, "It relaxes me. It's not a fancy organic recipe or anything. I just love the smell of cinnamon and who makes cinnamon laundry detergent? Nobody." Alexander shook his head in disbelief and took a few deep breaths.

"You are a profound, undecipherable, unfathomable, incomprehensible hot mess of a person." Thomas grinned easily.

"Okay. Should we go play in the snow?"

Alexander feigned a moan, "Oh, you know just what to say to me. But let's get Starbucks first. I need a holiday drink to get in the mood." Thomas's eyebrows flew up to his hairline and Alexander blushed. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not quite sure that I do. I never knew you were so horny for winter." Alex shrugged one shoulder and danced on his toes back down the hallway, stopping at the front door.

"It's who I am. I'm a very simple person. Unlike some people." He shot a pointed look at Jefferson, who raised his hands in defeat.

"You got me."

\---

Thomas held the coffee shop door open for Alexander and Alex was getting to used to it that he almost didn't notice. He was surprised to see there wasn't much of a line but he guessed most people were too intimidated by the onslaught of snow to go out. Or maybe they were preoccupied with playing in the snow. Nevertheless, they got to the counter within a few minutes and Alexander nodded hello to the bartender.

"Could I get a small peppermint mocha? And whatever he's having." said Alex, rummaging in his pocket and handing over his card. He walked away to inspect the pastry shelf while Thomas placed his order. Within a few minutes, Thomas joined him and held out the card. Alexander took it back and motioned to the desserts.

"I want cake." he stated and Thomas chuckled.

"We can have that at home. I can whip up a cake in forty minutes." Alexander blinked and ignored the implication of going home with Jefferson; there were more prominent matters to discuss.

"Like, cake from a box or homemade like your laundry detergent?"

"Homemade. I bake cakes all the time. It's kind of like a side job thing I do." This did not clear anything up for Alex, who filed his questions away in favor of grabbing his warm cup from the bartender. He said thank you and passed Thomas's drink to him. He had ordered a cinnamon chai tea latte - fitting with his earlier confession. Of all the things to be obsessed with, cinnamon had to be one of the strangest things Alex could think of. Nothing made sense anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! message me on tumblr i can reply from my phone!
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com


	6. i never sleep, ever, in my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's cold as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally getting somewhere, guys! I think I might stick to this updating every few days thing, it seems like i get more written per chapter and i like having longer chapters. Father_Time is my lovely beta but bless her heart she hasn't had a chance to edit the past few chapters for me cus i've been out of town without wifi so i haven't been able to send her the chapters before i post. yes i know im a failure. 10 hours in the car this week meant listening to the hamilton soundtrack SO MANY TIMES. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! let me know your favorite line so far in the comments!

\---

By the time they arrived back at the house, their steaming hot drinks cooled down to a more reasonable temperature. Alexander got out of Jefferson's car and found a good sized snow pile before plopping himself down on it and practically chugging the flavoured coffee. Thomas watched from the driveway, drink in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. The snowfall had slowed down significantly to a gentle flutter, moving with the rush of the wind. Thomas felt his face soften as he watched his childish opponent gulp down his coffee then lay back peacefully in the pile of snow. To anybody else, this would seem like a strange thing to do, but Thomas was so used to Hamilton's antics he was completely desensitized to strange things. He'd witnessed more than his fair share of Hamilton spectacles. He could probably write a book about the man's life and call it, "How to Completely Freak Out Everyone Around You in 15 Minutes Or Less". Okay, he might have to shorten that title but whatever. Thomas sipped his drink slowly then set it on the hood of his car. During the length of his internal monologue, Alexander had been completely still in the middle of Jefferson's yard, eyes closed, letting the snow land all over him. Thomas walked slowly across the mock tundra and bent over to gather a handful of snow. He packed it slightly in his hands then launched it at Hamilton's stomach full force.

Hamilton yelped and clutched his stomach. He looked around wildly and was caught off guard by the sight of Thomas doubled over laughing. His braided hair was covered in white snowflakes and Alexander lost his breath for a good minute, for reasons other than the pain in his stomach. Thomas gasped for air and cackled until he started coughing. He looked up and started laughing again at the slack-jawed look on Alexander's face. Alexander met Thomas's shining eyes and jolted from his reverie with a wide smile.

"Okay, that's it. You're fucking on." He jumped up from his snow bed and grabbed a handful of snow, not even bothering to form a snowball before throwing it in Jefferson's face. Thomas spluttered and raced after Alexander, who was running across the yard to hide behind a bush. Thomas cornered him and was met with another snowball to the face. Alexander cackled and squeezed past Thomas but by the time he could bend over to collect more snow, Thomas whipped around with another snowball that connected with Alexander's back. Alex was laughing too hard to brace himself so he fell back down in the snowy grass. Thomas reached a hand out to him.

"Truce?" Alexander wiped a tear from his eye and struggled to catch his breath. He grabbed Thomas's hand and yanked him down. Thomas toppled on the ground next to him and Alexander quickly scooped up an armful of snow and dumped it on Thomas's hair.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Thomas just laughed and stared at Alexander's rosy cheeks as the other man whooped in victory. He wanted to reach up and brush the snowflakes off of Alexander's eyelashes. He settled for playfully pushing Alex and then stood up to go inside. The adrenaline rush was winding down and the cold of the snow made him shiver. Once they both picked up their drinks and got inside, Thomas realized something was definitely wrong. A gust of cold wind greeted them and he furrowed his brow then checked the AC. It was on 75 but the air felt more like 50 degrees. His heat system was broken. Maybe from how quickly the weather changed or how the heat hadn't been used all year but no matter what, it was a shitty situation. Thomas rummaged around in his hall closet while Hamilton called John Laurens (apparently they lived in the same building) to see if their heat was out too. After a minute of searching, Thomas gave up. He found one tiny heater to plug into the wall, but it would barely be enough to warm up one room. He looked over to Alex who shook his head solemnly. No heat at his place either. The snow was coming down consistently by now. Thomas looked at the Weather App on his phone to find it would be that way until tomorrow, at the least. It was almost 2 pm and had been snowing for hours - all the stores nearby would already be sold out of heaters. Alexander had disappeared, still on the phone, in the guest bedroom. Thomas set his up in the living room between the armchair and couch and put it on full blast - Blue immediately appeared and lounged a few feet away from it, purring happily. Thomas found a blanket and huddled up on the couch with his papers. He worked for what had to be an hour before Alexander reappeared, looking very put out. He stomped over to the armchair and threw himself in it dramatically before heaving a big sigh. Thomas quirked an eyebrow and looked up.

"Yes?"

"Apparently, the company who replaced heating for almost all of New York last year has a major problem with one of their systems. Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Washington are in the same situation as us," Thomas's stomach jumped at the way Alexander so easily paired them together - were they a team now? "and I am frustrated because this was a government issued company. We approved this. Hell, we paid for this! With actual money!" Alexander's face screwed up and Thomas found himself angry, too. Nobody else could make Alexander this mad except Thomas. Alex continued his rampage, "So now, half of New York is going to be pissed as all fuck because the discount we gave them on the new heating systems last year is coming back to bite them in the ass. And it's fucking Saturday, so we can't do anything about it until Monday. George says not to come in, he's going to talk to the company and figure something out tomorrow. We just have to deal with it for tonight." Alex huffed and Thomas sat quietly for a moment.

"Okay. Are you ready to get to work?"

"Hell fucking yes. I'm fired up so hard, I could write a thousand pages." Alex said sternly and Thomas chuckled.

"Okay, but please don't because I'm the one who has to read them." Alexander bit his cheek to keep from smiling and ignored his counterpart. He breathed for a second, then turned to his papers and clipboard and began writing so hard Thomas wondered if the paper would rip. They wrote in comfortable - emotionally comfortable, that is. it was still fucking freezing - silence for almost two hours, both Thomas and Alex eventually drifting closer to the heater. It started with Thomas sliding to the floor and sticking his feet out toward the heater, then Alex, always trying to one-up Jefferson, got up and scooted the armchair closer to the heat. Then, Thomas scooted closer, then Alex moved the armchair again a few minutes later. Thomas eyed Alexander and looked away quickly when the man met his stare. He gave it another twenty minutes, then grabbed his blanket and pen and paper and stepped over the heater to slide smoothly into the armchair next to Alexander. He fluffed his blanket up to cover his legs, ignoring the sharp inhale that came from Alexander and pretending not to feel the way the man stiffened in his seat. The armchair was huge, big enough for both of them to sit without ever touching each other. Thomas crossed his ankles and prayed. Alexander held his breath for another ten seconds, then let it out slowly and relaxed. Thomas resumed his writing. Not even a minute later, Alexander's side pressed up completely against his and Thomas shivered at the sudden warmth. Alex grabbed one side of the blanket and threw it over his legs, too, and that's how they sat until the sun once again set completely.

Thomas might have forgotten to eat lunch, but his stomach certainly knew how to remind him. At 6:30 PM on the dot, his stomach growled loudly and he felt Alexander's laugh before he heard it.

"I'm going to find something to eat." Thomas announced. He stood up and stacked his papers on the arm of the chair before going to the kitchen.

"No homemade gourmet pizza tonight?" Alexander joked, lingering at the kitchen entrance. Thomas snickered and opened the freezer.

"Not quite, mon ami. I got all the stuff for that at the store yesterday, I have fuck all in my pantry right now." Alex laughed in response to that and Thomas pulled a box out of the freezer, "I do have hot pockets. And we can microwave coconut milk for fake hot chocolate."

"You're a genius!" Alexander gasped, practically shoving Thomas out of the way to get the chocolate milk out of the fridge, "Why didn't I think of that?" Thomas shrugged and got paper plates out for the hot pockets.

"Dunno. I guess I'm just better than you." Alexander scoffed and mimicked Thomas in a whiny voice, pushing him out of the way again to use the microwave first. Thomas sighed and fought a smile, opening three hot pockets and setting them up on the plates.

"One or two?" He asked Alexander.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't have lunch either. Two." Thomas opened a fourth hot pocket and waited patiently for Alexander's hot chocolate to finish microwaving before he heated up their plates separately. Alex settled back down on the armchair and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. It smelled like cinnamon and coconut oil, probably from Thomas's hair. He buried his nose in the fabric and stayed that way until Thomas said the food was ready. Alexander joined Thomas at the table and they shared a lovely meal of pepperoni hot pockets and chocolate coconut milk. 

When the food was gone, they agreed to spend another hour wrapping up their essays and to start going over each other's before it got too late. Thomas ended up with 13 full pages compared to Hamilton's 20. Thomas liked to write the important stuff while Alexander tended to write every little thought that went through his head. They agreed to try and condense the essay down to 20 pages; Alexander finished editing at 9 pm and Thomas called time at 10 with five more pages of Hamilton's essays to go over.

"We have all of tomorrow to finish. My brain is just so tired." Thomas complained from the armchair while Alexander played with Blueberry on the floor. "I usually go to sleep by now on the weekends. My body is like, what the fuck?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Now who's being dramatic? I never sleep, ever, in my life." Thomas rolled on his side so he was laying across the chair and narrowed his eyes at Alexander.

"You literally passed the fuck out on my chair last night."

"If I was on your chair, then how did I get in your bed?"

"Guest bed." Thomas corrected, "And, like, probably, you teleported." Alexander cackled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now I know you're actually tired. You're talking nonsense."

But Thomas was not paying attention anymore, his sleepy gaze fixed on Alexander's head and he laid there with his mouth open for a second, like he couldn't think of what he was trying to say. Finally, he whispered, ".....can I braid your hair?" Alex did a double take and cleared his throat.

"...yes?"

And that's how Alexander ended up sitting between Thomas's legs at the foot of the chair, suppressing shudders at the glorious feeling of the man running his hands through Alexander's hair.

"Are you going to braid it or just fondle me all night?" Alexander teased in a quiet voice.

"It's just so soft!" Thomas whispered back. Alexander felt like a kid at a slumber party, like they were going to paint each other's nails and tell embarrassing stories. The thought of that made him partly uncomfortable, partly thrilled. It would be nice to continue on like this, but Thomas was obviously too tired to make rational decisions. Alexander reached up and gently untangled Thomas's soft hands from his hair and smiled at the whine of resistance coming from above him. He stood up and left Thomas to move the heater into the master bedroom. Alexander came to a stop in front of Thomas's bedroom door and hesitated. It felt wrong to go in Jefferson's personal space, but then again, they had shared plenty of personal space already tonight. Alexander sighed and opened the door. He didn't know what to expect from the bedroom of his nemesis but, whatever it was, this wasn't it. The room was relatively normal, brown walls, a TV mounted across from a queen sized bed. The comforter on the bed was fluffy and white, but when Alex looked closer he could see flannel sheets under it. That was good, maybe it would help keep Thomas warm tonight. The only unexpected thing about Thomas's room was that one wall had a giant mural of a city painted on it in dark rainbow colors. Just bright enough to draw attention but not too bright as to strongly contrast the rest of the room. Alexander plugged in the heater and set it up on the wooden chest at the foot of Thomas's bed, then wandered over to inspect the painting. It wasn't very detailed but the perfect geometric shapes of the city seemed to pop out of the wall and Alex felt enchanted by whatever this place was. He looked for a signature and spotted one in the bottom corner. TJ. So Jefferson's secret talents expanded further than just cooking, baking, and making laundry detergent? Would the surprises never end? Just as Alexander stepped back from the wall, he bumped into something tall and warm. He spun around and came face to face with Thomas, whose eyes were blurry and dazed. Alexander sighed and guided the exhausted man to the edge of the bed. He decided he had already been so nosy, it wouldn't matter now if he got into Thomas's closet, so he went and grabbed a pair of flannel pants from the closet floor - seriously, what was with the flannel obsession? - for Thomas to change into.

"Here you go, this'll keep you warmer than jeans will." Thomas nodded and started taking off his jeans so Alexander turned around respectfully, even though the man didn't seem to care about privacy. When he heard the blankets on the bed move around, he turned and saw Thomas bundled up in bed, eyes half closed already. "Okay," Alex whispered, "I guess I'll let myself out."

Thomas's eyes flew open and he sat up straight, "No!" Alexander sighed.

"What do you need?" Thomas reached a feeble hand out to Alexander, who stayed still, perplexed.

"You have to stay. Come on." Thomas patted the space next to him on the bed and Alexander fiddled with his fingers.

"I don't know, Jefferson."

"It's too cold." Thomas shivered involuntarily, as if to prove his point. He laid back down and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. It was pretty cold, Alexander thought. He would feel bad if Thomas got frostbite and died during the night. Maybe he should stay and make sure Jefferson doesn't die. George would probably thank him for that. Before Hamilton made a decision in his mind, his feet had already led him to the other side of the bed and his body was already climbing in next to Thomas. Alright. Maybe one more night at Jefferson's house wouldn't kill him. Alexander laid on his back, far away from Jefferson, inhaled the smell of cinnamon deeply and was lulled to sleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM A SUCKER FOR THE BED SHARING TROPE SUE ME. this means the next chapter could be going somewhere. as in. someones peepee... ding a ling.... going somewhere. we'll see. i make no promises so dont be disappointed if they just cuddle forever. if you know me in real life i apologize for saying peepee. stop reading this story im embarrassed
> 
> TALK TO ME ABOUT HAMILTON PLS I COULD GO ON FOR DAYS
> 
> ALSO I POST UPDATES ON TUMBLR ABOUT CHAPTER LENGTHS AND HOW LONG UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS POSTED SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW JUST ASK
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com


	7. dicks out for the president

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA hamilton gets his dick out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title was supposed to be a joke about hamilton being grateful to washington for fixing the heat problem (which i never got around to in this chapter bc i got carried away with ... other things) and also in honor of President Obama who delivered his farewell speech several hours before i wrote this. this chapter is dedicated to obama, who i'm sure would appreciate smut between two founding fathers as much as the next guy. i am excited to look back on this in 4 years (that is, if my gay ass is still alive)
> 
> we'll miss you, michelle and barack obama. RIP america
> 
> also .. if you don't like to read about literal dicks skip this chapter

Thomas wakes up before the sun. His bedroom is dimly lit by what will soon be a full sunrise and there's a warm body next to him. Thomas blinks slowly and turns on his side. Alexander is stretched out with his arms above his head, face flushed and lips red and tempting. His black hair is fanned out above his head and Thomas wants to bury his face in it. He settles for snuggling up against Alexander's side and tucking his face into the space between Hamilton's jaw and neck. He breathes in and the familiar smell helps him drift back to sleep almost immediately.

\---

Alexander woke up with something attached to his side and lips pressed against his neck. He moved his hips slightly but was too comfortable to move away completely. He laid there for a minute with his eyes closed while his brain woke up and filled him in on his surroundings. Somehow, waking up in Thomas's bed for the second morning in a row was much less alarming than the first time. The feeling of warm legs wrapped around his was a comfort and Alex found himself a little worked up thinking about how Thomas's lips were still on his neck. He shifted his hips slightly and his breath caught in his throat when he accidentally brushed against Thomas's knee. Alexander tried to focus on finding his hands - one arm was numb underneath Jefferson's shoulder and that hand was on the small of the other man's back. His other hand was on his stomach and itching to get closer to other - ahem - _areas_ of his body. Thomas moved against him suddenly and Alexander froze, afraid he was waking up and would be horrified at their current position. On the contrary, Thomas wound one arm over Alexander's chest and held him tighter. His face pressed onto Alexander's neck even more and Alexander held back a gasp when he realized Thomas was grinding ever so slightly on his thigh. As luck would have it, Thomas was even more affected by their close proximity than Alexander. Alex knew the man must still be asleep. Even if Thomas wanted to bend him over the couch - he shivered at the thought, then bit his cheek as the movement made his dick brush against the sheet torturously - Thomas would never do this without knowing Alexander was okay with it. And, according to Alex's dick, he was _very_ okay with it. He almost couldn't resist touching himself anymore; with Thomas getting hard against his thigh and Thomas's mouth opening against his neck. Alexander reached down and shoved a hand in his pants, over his boxers. He cupped his dick through the fabric and whimpered, thrusting slowly and gently. And that's when Thomas yawned. Hot air hit his neck and Hamilton scrunched his eyes closed. Okay. Okay. Okay. He clenched his jaw and tried to calm the fire in his belly as Thomas lifted his head and looked down at Alexander.

"Alexander?" Thomas said in a gruff voice and Alex let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and groaned softly. He opened his eyes and met Thomas's wide gaze. He knew he must be a sight to see - tense and flushed with one hand down his pants. He felt his ears get hot and he stayed silent for another beat.

"Thomas." Alexander whispered, unable to form a complete thought yet. He hadn't gotten off in almost a week, okay, he was sensitive. Thomas jutted his hips forward and ducked his head at the sound of his first name. When he looked back at Alexander his pupils were blown wide and his bottom lip was swollen as if he had been sucking on it. Alexander fought the instinct to throw his head back and let the man suck on his neck. What would Thomas think if he knew Alex was a slut for hickeys? Alexander panted and gaped as Thomas inched closer to his face. What was happening? Why was Thomas's dick still hard against his leg? Why was Thomas not furious with Alexander for nearly jerking off in his bed? Why - oh. Thomas's lips were on his. Alexander's eyelids fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open. The other man's tongue swiped against Alex's bottom lip and he keened. The noise was high in the back of his throat and Thomas swallowed it. His lips pressed into Alexander's and he nipped softly at Alex's lip. Alexander used the hand that was previously on Jefferson's back to twist in his shirt and draw him closer. Now more aware of himself, Alexander fought to take control, biting down gently on Thomas's plush bottom lip before sucking roughly on it. The kiss turned into a battle for dominance and Thomas won by shoving a hand past Alexander's boxers to grab his dick. This time, Alexander did lean his head back and he groaned loudly. Thomas chuckled and said something quietly.

"Wh-what did you say?" Alexander breathed.

"I said, of course you're not going to be quiet in bed. You never know when to shut up." Thomas repeated then attached his lips to Alexander's neck. Alex whined and thrusted up into Jefferson's grasp. Thomas sucked a line along his jaw and then dragged his teeth down the side of Alex's neck. Alexander continued to make noise beneath him, tilting his head as far back as he could and using his newly freed hand to explore Thomas's chest. He fanned his fingers out over the man's heartbeat and sighed. Thomas sucked gently on Alexander's pulse point and, like, did that mean something? Alex's heart beat faster, if that was even possible. Thomas started moving his hand slowly, squeezing tighter at the base of Alexander's dick and Alex's stomach twisted. Thomas's lips found his again and he felt the outline of another dick on his stomach as the man ground down helplessly. Alexander ran his hands down the line of Thomas's stomach and then roughly grabbed his hips, pulling his body down while simultaneously grinding up. He felt the bulge of Thomas's dick against his and broke away from the kiss to moan. Thomas's legs were on either side of Alexander's hips now and Alex just had to lift up slightly from the bed to yank his pants down. His cock sprung free, Thomas let go to pull his own pants down, and Alexander reached down and thumbed the head, smearing precome down the side. He used his other hand to help Thomas get his boxers down - the man had to balance himself with one hand and was struggling to get undressed with the other.

Alexander hesitated for a second, looking back to Thomas's face and searching for any sign that the other man didn't want this. He was met with a gaze so soft and - dare he say it - loving that it shook him to the core. He shuddered underneath Thomas and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck. Alexander pulled Thomas down until their noses were a centimeter away from touching. They locked eyes and Alexander panted slightly, staring into the beautiful, wide, brown eyes of the man who was supposed to be his enemy. He stroked Thomas's cheek gently and ran a thumb along the edge of his bottom lip. Thomas closed his lips and Alexander's heart thumped at what he perceived as a rejection before he realized Thomas was smiling. At him. Alexander felt his teeth click together as he grinned back. Thomas leaned down and pressed their cheeks together. Alexander felt his face heat up and his heart went nuts under his ribcage. He could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. He could feel Thomas's eyelashes against the corner of his eye, could feel the crinkle in his cheek that proved Thomas was still smiling. Alexander thought he might be quite happy to stay in this spot forever because it definitely couldn't get any better than this and then Thomas wrapped long fingers around _both_ of their dicks, and, yeah, it sure as fuck could get better. Thomas jerked them off together and the pressure of his fingers paired with the thought of being impossibly connected to Thomas had Alex close to coming faster than ever before. Alexander arched his back and gripped Thomas's shirt in his fist again, accidentally getting his precome on the fabric but who fucking cared at this point. He thrust up impatiently into Thomas's slow moving hand and suddenly Thomas's lips were sucking another spot under his jaw and Alexander was a goner. Something clenched deep in his gut and he closed his eyes so tight that he saw stars. Thomas worked Alex through his orgasm and bit down hard on Alexander's collarbone as he followed. Thomas collapsed bonelessly on top of Alexander and Alex let out a breathy laugh.

"Does this mean we're friends?" He croaked and Thomas shook with laughter against him.

"No. I hate you." Thomas replied, but when he lifted his head, his eyes were shining. He kissed Alexander gently then pulled back. "I hate you." Another kiss. "I hate you." And another and another.

"Jeez, if this is how you tell someone you hate them, I would hate to know what you would do to someone you love." Alexander teased, tickling Thomas's side to make him stop. Thomas giggled and pushed the offending hand away. He rested his forehead on Alexander's chest and whispered so quietly, Alex almost didn't hear him.

"I think we just found out." Alexander's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed silently. Thomas stayed completely still. Alexander looked down and saw Thomas's fingers shaking where his hand rested on Alex's. He spoke so softly, it would be easy for Alexander to pretend not to hear. Alex pulled his hand out from under Thomas's and his throat constricted at the way Thomas tensed. He placed his hand on the other man's back, right in between his shoulder blades, and pushed him until he was laying down again. Thomas let out a choked laugh as Alexander pressed a kiss on top of his head. Alex massaged soothing circles into Thomas's spine for a minute, making the other man shiver. After a while, Alexander reached out and grabbed the blanket, covering both of them up and wrapping his arms around Thomas in what could be considered a hug. Thomas sniffled and placed a hand over Alexander's heart. Alexander put a hand on top of Thomas's and rubbed his thumb over the man's soft fingers. Seriously, he must use lotion or something, his skin felt like velvet under Alexander's calloused thumb. Years of writing and cold weather had taken its toll on Alex's hands, but Thomas seemed to be unaffected by such things as that. Alexander wondered if Thomas really meant what he said; did Thomas really love him? Did Alexander love him, too? How would he know if he did? Alexander decided to find out later, sleep was already drifting over his blissed out brain like a shadow. He closed his eyes and dreamt of cinnamon flavoured coffee and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WASN'T THAT AN EXPERIENCE.
> 
> I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> ALSO i would like to acknowledge some milestones we hit when i posted the last chapter!! this fic passed 10k words (literally a record for me), 100 kudos, and 500 hits! we might have 1k hits by the time i post the next chapter. don't get your hopes up for an update tomorrow, it might not get done until thursday!!
> 
> FOLLOW ME I NANNY TWO KIDS (ages 4 and 6) WHO ARE MORE OBSESSED WITH HAMILTON THAN I AM AND THEY'RE HILARIOUS
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com
> 
> THANKS FOR STICKING WItH ME THIS FAR


	8. eternal sunshine of the spotless mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexander leaves thomas's house to mull over their potential relationship. he reaches out to his friends for advice and it's just as funny as it is emotional.
> 
> alternately: alexander realizes he's in love with thomas and doesn't know WHAT THE FUCK TO DO ABOUT IT
> 
> french translation:  
> nous sommes bien d'accords - we completely agree or we do agree (basically saying I'LL SAY or YOU GOT THAT RIGHT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate filler chapters so naturally i wrote one! there is literally one paragraph of actual fanfic in here, this is all conversation between alex & the revolutionary set and alex & washington. the beginning of the chapter is a word document where hamilton is trying to figure out what is happening to him. basically, i needed to outline his thought process to set the stage for the next chapter. i would combine this with the next chapter but it isn't done and i wanted to post something today in honor of Martin Luther King Jr Day AND Lin-Manuel Miranda's birthday! we actually have a mutual friend on facebook and that person posted about him and i was like alhfskdjg play it cOOL so i just commented a heart emoji. anyway i'm done ranting HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIN-MANUEL and TO MLK: WE WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM. RAISE A GLASS!
> 
> trigger warning if you're triggered by jokes about very minor self harm - there's one sentence in the group chat that is basically a joke about someone accidentally hurting themselves but it could be interpreted as intending to get hurt. if you need to skip it, it's two lines after "OVERDRAMATIC: YOU TOUCHED JEFFERSONS THING"

\---

How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!  
The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!  
Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd ..

\---

Google Search: "how to know if you love somebody?"

Word Document:

TITLE: DO I LOVE THOMAS JEFFERSON (MY ARCH NEMESIS) ????

HYPOTHESIS: if i love thomas, then i will be able to come up with plenty of reasons why.

EVIDENCE:

\- when he smiles it makes me smile  
\-- evidence: when we're in meetings and i'm messing with george he hides a smile behind his handkerchief but i see it and i love that we're enemies but when it comes to fucking with the president we're always on the same side  
\- when he laughs it makes me laugh  
\-- evidence: he fuckin nailed me with a snowball so hard i almost threw up but god he looked so beautiful i had to laugh through the pain  
\- when he cries it makes me cry  
\-- evidence: this morning when he cried after jerking off and like it could have been laughable but there were real tears in my eyes  
\- he smells good  
\- he can be very nice and thoughtful  
\-- evidence: he gives me medicine when i have a migraine  
\- he can also be an asshole but im kind of into that  
\- he is very smart  
\- but not as smart as me  
\- my heart does crazy backflips when i look at his face  
\- he knows how to cook  
\- he's a good artist  
\- now im just listing things i learned about thomas this weekend  
\- what REALLY MAKES ME LOVE HIM??????

\- the fact that i want to wake up next to him tomorrow and every day for the rest of my life  
\- i want to know what his voice sounds like when he sings in the shower and when he's screaming incorrect song lyrics in the car to make me laugh and what he sounds like when he's been crying or laughing so hard he loses his voice  
\- even though he acts like he hates me he does things like bring me coffee and he defends me when anybody else disagrees with me during meetings  
\- i would do anything to get him to pay attention to me 24/7 all the time  
\- i want to know what he thinks about everything: global warming, womens rights, vegetarians, gossip girls (does he prefer the tv show or the books?), knock-off soda brands vs the real deal  
\- i want to know what his favorite song is and why

 

Q & A:

do i want to kiss thomas? yes  
do i want to have sex with thomas (again?)? yes  
would i be willing to dedicate all my time outside of work to a relationship with thomas? 1) what time outside of work 2) yes  
do i want to have his babies? oh my god a little kid running around with that curly mane and that giant smile i would die y e s  
what if he wakes me up in the middle of the night for stupid reasons? would i be mad? absolutely  
what if he's annoying? what if he never stops talking? what if he interrupts everybody? then it would probably be like being in a relationship with myself so if he's willing to work with those things then i am too  
what if he cuts his hair off? that might be a deal breaker.

CONCLUSION: i am in love with thomas jefferson

\---

Alexander considered these words for a moment, exhaling sharply through his nose. He needed to figure this out. If he was really in love with Jefferson, how would he know? What was the difference between this and some stupid fling that might last a week? He wanted to know for himself what made this feeling; where his heart stretches to fill up his whole chest and he gets lightheaded and shaky, and if it was something more than just a chemical reaction. Alex stood up from the armchair in Jefferson's living room, collected his laptop, wallet, phone, and keys and left Thomas's house.

Alexander walked through the door of the coffee shop and found a seat in a dimly lit corner. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the group chat for advice.

\---

salamander saladman has changed their name to big miss steak.

big miss steak: i have .... a problem

lesbienne: nous sommes bien d'accords

lesbienne: where have you BEEN

not john has changed their name to OVERDRAMATIC.

OVERDRAMATIC: off fucking jefferson

big miss steak: yeah about that

ozarka: no

OVERDRAMATIC: no you fucking didnt

big miss steak: ......

OVERDRAMATIC: THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN ACTUALLY DID IT

lesbienne: WHAAAAAT

ozarka: YOU LET JEFFERSONS THING GO IN YOUR THING

big miss steak: HEY NO I DIDN"T THERe WAS JUST .. SOME TOUCHING OKAY

OVERDRAMATIC: /YOU TOUCHED JEFFERSONS THING/

big miss steak: AND FOR THE RECORD WHO SAYS HIS THING WOULD BE IN ME ANYWAY MAYBE /MY/ THING WOULD BE IN /HIM/ YOU DON"T KNOW

ozarka: I CANNOT BE HAVING THIS CONVErSATION IM GONNA STAB MYSELF WITH A NEEDLE

lesbienne: ALEX WHAT THE FUCK WE HATE JEFFERSON

big miss steak: YEAH ABOUT THAT

big miss steak: I ACTUALLY

big miss steak: I CANT BELIEVE IM SAYING THIS

OVERDRAMATIC: WHAT IS HAPPENING

ozarka: someone must have spiked my tea this morning this isn't happening

OVERDRAMATIC changed their name to HAMWANTSJEFFSD.

big miss steak: NO I DONT

lesbienne: YES YOU DO

big miss steak: SHUT UP

HAMWANTSJEFFSD: WHAT WERE YOU SAYING EARLIER SPIT IT OUT

big miss steak: im trying to figure out

big miss steak: i think

big miss steak: i might love him

HAMWANTSJEFFSD has changed their name to oh shit.

\---

hamtheman: gorge im having a crisis

imthepresident: r u don with the paper

hamtheman: NO I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS GOING ON

imthepresident: MORE IMPORTANT THAN ACTUAL GOVERNMENT BUSINESS

hamtheman: ITS ACTUAL GOVERNMENT BUSINESS TOO

imthepresident: okay what then

hamtheman: i want jefferson to be my boyfriend

imthepresident: okay seriously alexander what is it

hamtheman: im being serious

imthepresident: stop joking around man i need to know if you really havent finished the paper. is this jefferson?? did you steal hamilton's phone? you know he will try to hurt you

hamtheman: ITS ME GEORGE I SWEAR

imthepresident: PROVE IT

hamtheman: god damn it okay its me we got drunk that one time and cuddled and you cried because you thought that meant you cheated on martha so we called her and she laughed and you cried even more

imthepresident: okay it's you what the fuck do you mean you want to go out with jefferson

hamtheman: i'm like, really thinking about it. we did.... some things this morning... and ive been having so much fun this whole weekend it feels like hanging out with a best friend not like working with my worst enemy. and i'm worried because now that we did something what does he expect? he basically said he loved me and he was serious and now im like what the fuck do i love him too? i've never been in love before in like, a romantic way and what if this isn't the real deal? i don't want to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't last i can't take being in love with someone only to lose them because it wasn't real love. what do i do???

imthepresident: i think you have to consider all the possibilities. if you and thomas really are getting along this well and you think it could turn into something, is it worth it to you to give up what COULD happen between you two because you're scared of getting hurt? there are multiple scenarios that could happen here: 1) you and thomas try being in a relationship, you make amazing memories together and experience what a serious relationship might be like, then you realize you aren't right for each other and eventually split up, BUT you still have the happy memories and you know even if it didn't work out that you tried. 2) you tell thomas right now you don't want to be in a relationship. you leave his house and never come back and you go back to work as normal, but you will always wonder what might have happened if you gave it a try. you'll never know and you might regret it for the rest of your life. 3) you and thomas try being in a relationship, it goes well and you work through your flaws and problems together and put effort into making your relationship work out. some days you feel like you hate him and never want to see his face again but then you look into his eyes and realize you love him too much to hold onto that anger. you could be in a relationship with thomas for the rest of your life. or, you could decide the chance of being hurt is not worth it and you would rather not make those memories because it might end painfully for you. you need to consider that and make a decision. what do you want?

hamtheman: how long have you been married to martha?

imthepresident: almost as long as youve been alive

hamtheman: well damn im glad i asked you jeez

hamtheman: thanks for the help. i'll get the paper done. love u boo

imthepresident: sigh. i love you too i guess. btw someone should be at jefferson's house soon to fix the heat.

hamtheman: oh i left his house

imthepresident: and he was okay with you leaving without talking about what happened?

hamtheman: he was asleep

imthepresident: jesus hamilton get back over there you asshole

hamtheman: NOT YET OKAY

imthepresident: i have to go let me know what happens so i know if you guys need to be banned from the office tomorrow to figure this shit out

hamtheman: ok georgey xo

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long without an update!! i hit writers block in addition to working 67 hours this week (from last monday when i got back in town to this monday/today) (one day i worked 23 out of 24 hours and the other hour was spent driving from one job to the next) and last night i basically had a small depressive breakdown and when you're feeling angst-y it's hard to write romance and fluff!!! also if you spotted the slight reference to the first chapter in this one then let me know!!! i like to be THAT author ajfhgjdkg thank you everyone for all the love and support, i had a dream last night that this fic got 4k hits!! at the time of me posting this there are 989 hits which i am THRILLED WITH!
> 
> message me sing with me be angsty with me:
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com
> 
> IF you did catch the reference to the first chapter, message me the lines and i'll send you a short conversation i took out of this chapter (that may or may not make it into the next, if i can find a way to work it in i will) ILY GUYS


	9. chocolate covered strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lafayette breaks into jefferson's house, george washington lies and it almost kills him, hamilton wears pants covered in jizz all day without realizing it. this ends before we get any kind of resolution between thomas and alexander so don't get your hopes up but it's still hilarious and almost 3k sO
> 
> french translations:  
> comment ça va = how's it going?  
> pas bien = not good  
> mon ami = my friend (but you probably knew that one already)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE IN LOOOOOOVE IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER i would write it tonight but i have to get up in 8 hours to cuddle a baby so it'll have to wait. i might upload tomorrow, if not then PROBABLY thursday! also i hate to break your hearts, dear readers, but i think this baby is coming to a close. depending on how much i write for the next chapter and what all happens, this could be done in 2 or 3 more chapters. my question is - would you guys prefer more chapters but the chapters are shorter or less chapters but the chapters are longer? for longer chapters it'll probably take me a little bit more time to write and upload, for shorter chapters i would upload more frequently. let me know if you have a preference!

\---

Thomas woke up to a cold bed and a sore throat. His pants and boxers were tangled around his knees and there was a very uncomfortable sticky substance on his stomach. He rolled over on his back and reached an arm out for - Alexander? Thomas opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked at the side of the bed Alexander had been on and his heart dropped when he saw that it was empty. Thomas sat up and looked toward the bathroom - the door was open and the room empty. Wait, Alexander was probably in the living room working already. Thomas picked up his phone and glanced at the time - past noon. They were coming close to the deadline and hadn't even started compiling their essays together yet. Thomas stretched and rolled out of bed with a yawn. He made his way into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror at his hair. It was frizzy from being slept on uncovered but he would be taking the braids out tonight anyway.

Thomas showered quickly, which proved difficult as the warm water was such a nice contrast to the chill of the house. He tried to towel off just as fast and dressed in a pair of clean sweatpants with a baggy t-shirt. He almost walked out into the living room, then thought it might be better to brush his teeth first. Although, Alexander didn't seem to care about the state of his breath earlier that morning. Thomas bit back a smirk and felt his cheeks flush. He embraced the way his heart raced thinking about the events of the day thus far. Sure, he'd been a blubbery mess at the end, but Alexander _held_ him and let him work through it. Alexander even went so far as to cuddle him to sleep. That might seem like a silly thing to be happy about, but Thomas was glad his tearful confession of love didn't scare Alexander off. He supposed the man was used to theatrics - it probably didn't phase him anymore, just like how Alexander being unusual no longer phased Thomas.

Thomas remembered when he first started working for the President; Alexander had talked over everyone to greet Thomas and shoved people away to shake his hand. Since then, he'd seen Alex greet multiple other people this way and they mostly gawked at him in response. Some would flat out ignore him in order to get to the President. People didn't know what to do with Alexander's ambitious personality and they didn't want to stick around him long enough to find out why he was talking their ear off about things that they might consider insignificant. Thomas was glad he matched Alexander in wits and passion. He might not take the floor and run with it, but he wasn't afraid to interrupt Alexander's rants with points from a different perspective.

Thomas thought Alexander probably appreciated that too - it was one thing to throw rocks at a brick wall, but another thing altogether to get hit back. If Alexander were anybody else, he might get frustrated with being proven wrong or being ridiculed, but he saw those things as a challenge and a reason to do better. The man worked best with someone who could provoke him. Thomas could find no reason why this shouldn't apply to their romantic life, too. Their differences were what made them such a good team. Thomas meditated on these thoughts with the taste of spearmint in his mouth as he finally emerged from his bedroom. He went for the armchair, mouth already open with something to say that was quickly forgotten when he realized the chair was empty.

Thomas's face fell and his stomach dropped. Was this morning just a dream? Hadn't Alexander stayed the night? He looked around the room, but it was useless. Hamilton was gone. Thomas felt his chest constrict and he breathed slowly, trying to fight the tears already forming in his eyes. Fine. If Hamilton was going to bail, he would finish the essay himself. Thomas sat down at the couch with all their papers, pointedly not looking at the armchair, and started editing.

\---

Across the city, George Washington was sitting down with his lovely wife, sharing a nice lunch when he got a text from Hamilton. The man excused himself to check his phone.

hamtheman: get jefferson out of the house for the day so i can serenade him im gonna be there in an hour and if hes not gone im resigning

He sighed audibly upon reading the message then kissed Martha's cheek and left for Jefferson's house.

\---

Thomas had made significant progress on his work. As it turned out, needing a distraction from his love life was the perfect way to be productive. He was almost completely finished editing and the final version of the essay was almost prepared after only three hours. Sometime in the mid-afternoon, there was a knock on his door. Thomas willed his heart to slow down - he refused to get his hopes up - and took a few deep breaths before opening the door.

"Jefferson." Thomas furrowed his brow and shuffled his feet.

"Mr. President. What are you doing here?"

George cleared his throat, "Well, you may know I've been working on getting everyone's heating systems up and running, and, well, I was in the area so... I thought I would escort the repair company over and treat you to a late lunch while they fix your unit." Thomas blinked as George stepped aside to reveal a short, muscular woman in a uniform. She nodded hello and Thomas looked back and forth between her and the president for a moment.

"You're very kind, sir. Now that I think about it, I actually haven't eaten today." Thomas made a face as he became aware of a distant pain in his stomach. He supposed he had been too distracted by the pain in his chest to notice it earlier. Thomas could have laughed at himself. So dramatic. Just like - nevermind. Thomas shook his head lightly and opened the front door wider to let his guests in. The repairwoman went straight to work, inspecting vents and taking notes on a notepad. Washington stood still for a moment, then cleared his throat again and gestured at the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Thomas shrugged and slipped his shoes on, following George outside.

"Is this going to take very long?" Thomas said, "I'm almost done with that assignment."

"Well, I'm not sure, it could take, like.. three to six hours?"

"Jeez!"

"And the fumes are toxic to us, so you might just have to stay with me until later." At this point, they were already in George's car and Thomas shut his door with a gasp.

"But my cat!"

"Oh, no, no, the cat's fine! It's just.... toxic to humans. Cats are immune." Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. George felt like he was sweating buckets. He almost gave up the act right there; he just couldn't lie, it felt like somebody was punching his soul. It's for Hamilton, he told himself, do it for Hamilton. In reality, the work on the heater would be done in less than an hour and the worker would be gone as soon as it was fixed. Jefferson seemed to be believing the story, though, so George just prayed Hamilton would be ready soon.

\---

Alexander skipped through the grocery store, scanning the flower section for something perfect. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for - the man had good eyes - and soon he was checked out and driving back to Thomas's house. He had a plan. He wasn't really sure was the plan was yet, but he had it. The only thing he wasn't sure about was food. Would Thomas be hungry by the time he got back with George? Maybe Alexander should just make some kind of dessert. He still hadn't decided by the time he got back to Thomas's house and he strolled up to the front door with arms full of groceries. He turned the doorknob and. Fuck. Uh oh. Alex shook the door a little bit to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. Nope. The door was definitely locked. He started panicking, trying to think of a way to get inside Jefferson's house. Through a window? No, Thomas probably had an alarm system and that definitely wasn't the impression he was hoping to make. Alexander set the groceries down on the porch and pulled out his phone.

big miss steak: i have a problem

oh shit: for goodness sake alex what's wrong now

lesbienne: comment ça va

big miss steak: pas bien

big miss steak: im locked out of jeffersons house

big miss steak: and i have like, two hours to get in and make food and !!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh shit: you cant see but im rolling my eyes at you

lesbienne: i mean

lesbienne: there is an option

oh shit: no

big miss steak: ???

lesbienne: send me jeffersons address we'll be there soon

big miss steak: k please hurry im gonna pass out

oh shit: rip

 

Alexander sat himself down in front of the door to Jefferson's house and lamented the flaw in his plan. It was chilly outside but Hamilton was too stubborn to go back to his car and he figured it helped make his life seem more like a movie to be lovesick and shivering on the porch of his soulmate. He waited for another half an hour until a bright blue car pulled up to the house. Lafayette hopped out from one side holding a slightly intimidating briefcase, looking very serious despite the spring in his step. He practically danced over to Alexander, John on his heels, and offered a hand out. Alexander flung his head dramatically to one side and grabbed Lafayette's hand, hoisting himself up in one quick motion. John snickered and pulled Alexander into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" John wailed and Alexander chuckled through the chattering of his teeth, holding tightly to the slim man. It felt nice to touch someone casually after the trauma from this morning.

"It's been less than a week." John fake sobbed into Alexander's neck and made a show of blowing his nose into one hand. Alex jerked away, cackling even harder now.

"That's TOO LONG!"

"You're disgusting, Laurens! So, what's the plan?" Alexander turned to Laf, who was already kneeled down and inspecting the doorknob.

"We're going to break into Jefferson's house."

"Excuse me?" Alexander squeaked. Yeah, he had fake planned to break in through a window, but he wasn't going to actually do it!

"Mon ami, I have picked a thousand locks in my lifetime. This will be nothing. Two minutes, time me, John." Lafayette knocked on the door once with his ear pressed to the wood, then opened his briefcase and started selecting tools and working so fast, his hands looked like a blur. John had already pulled out his phone and started a timer. True to his word, Lafayette called out, "Done!"

John whooped loudly, "Seventy-two seconds, baby!"

The two men high fived and Alexander opened the door, almost stepping on Blue as she greeted them with a loud meow. She launched herself between Alexander's legs and rubbed up against him obsessively until he reached down and picked her up. Blue rubbed her face on Alexander's cheek and he grinned.

"Did you miss me?" Her response was to purr loudly and knead his chest. Alexander looked up to see Lafayette staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. Alexander blinked and set the cat down, then tried to busy himself in the kitchen. He hauled the grocery bags in and put them on the counter. He took out a deep purple vase from one bag and filled it with water. From another bag, he took out a bundle of equally dark purple roses. Apparently, flower shops could somehow produce roses year round. Alex set the flowers up in the middle of the round table then went back to the kitchen, where John was melting chocolate over the stove. Alexander found a box of strawberries and rinsed them off in the sink. He and John worked together like clockwork, they both finished their tasks at the same time and started dipping strawberries in the melted chocolate then placing them on a tray. At one point, Alexander looked around for Lafayette and found him laying on the floor, letting Blue chase and attack his hand. 

Alex and John finished the strawberries and set them up in the fridge to harden. Alexander gave John another hug and thanked him for the help. John gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, "You might want to change your pants, there's a really sketchy looking stain on your crotch." Alexander gasped and John pulled away laughing. After John and Lafayette left, Alexander went through Thomas's closet and found some respectable looking pants and a dressy black shirt. He felt a little spike of anger at how he had to roll up the pant legs to fit, then smiled to himself. At least nothing had really changed in regards to how he felt about Thomas. Alexander came to terms with the fact that he and Jefferson had been flirting around each other for way longer than he thought. He remembered every time Jefferson was out of the office sick and how he couldn't get any work done while the man was gone. There were other times when Thomas went away on business or to visit his hometown, more often than not Washington would send Alexander home too because he was so easily irritated and would find a reason to yell at anyone for anything. There was another instance where Alexander had a stomach bug and George called him in desperation because Thomas wouldn't stop talking about him. George begged Alexander to just tell Thomas he would be back the next day so the man would get back to work. The conversation went something like this:

"Here's Thomas."

"Jefferson, you son of a bitch, can you just leave the president alone? He has work to do!"

"YOU have work to do, asshole! Where have you been?!"

"SORRY THAT I'M BUSY VOMITING MY GUTS OUT IN THE TOILET."

"DRINK A FUCKING SPRITE AND GET BACK TO THE OFFICE."

"I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW HOW ABOUT IN THE MEANTIME YOU ACTUALLY FINISH THE REPORT YOU HAVE DUE TODAY SO I CAN COME IN TOMORROW AND PRESENT AN EVEN BETTER REPORT."

"GOD I HATE YOU."

"I HATE YOU TOO GET TO WORK."

George texted Alex a thank you later because Thomas wasn't doing any work at all until they called, and after that he got the report done in no time. So Hamilton had better be back tomorrow, ready to debate. That was just what happened when one of them was out, it was worse when they were both working. They were unable to leave each other alone for longer than a few hours. Alexander and Thomas always had the doors to their offices open, and since they were directly across from each other, they would frequently make distracting faces and whoever ran out of creativity first had to settle for flipping the other off. Alexander was usually the winner of this game, if he ran out of expressions, he would repeat the same faces and hardly ever accepted defeat. Thomas would allow that unspoken rule to be broken, but their debates during meetings were always more intense if Hamilton had been especially aggravating.

While Alexander thought about he and Thomas's time working together, he set up three candles on the table around the flowers and lit them all. He searched Jefferson's shelves for blank sheets of paper, then grabbed a pen and sat down at the table, facing the direction of the front door. It was already getting dark outside. Alexander sent a text to George with shaky hands and began to write while he waited.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I WANT TO WRITE THOMAS'S REACTION WHEN HE WALKS IN RIGHT NOW IT"S KILLING ME THAT I HAVE TO GO TO BED lgjhlsjgjssglhns thanks for reading!!!


	10. conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make out a lot and cry a lot but in a good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors.
> 
> im very very tired and hamilton is very very in love. this is the last chapter of my first hamilton fanfic and it will stay with me forever. it might be the longest fanfiction ive ever written, the only possible exception being rps that i was a part of 10 years ago and i have no way to know how much i wrote back then. thank you to everyone who has read this, supported me, helped me, put up with my short chapters and inconsistency, etc. there will be an epilogue and it will be much less serious than this chapter. basically ham and jeff find a way to announce their relationship to their coworkers. i might do a sequel someday and i'm thinking of rewriting some segments/chapters from different points of view because i'm really into knowing what everybody's thinking all the time. particularly this chapter from thomas's POV, i will almost definitely be writing that. this story did exactly what i wanted it to do - provided entertainment to people like me who live for the enemies to lovers trope, helped me practice self discipline with writing every day and helped me learn how to write longer stories. for the next fic, let's shoot for 3k words per chapter!
> 
> if you don't like repetition this is not the chapter for you im sorry i just want to establish how VERY IN LOVE WITH JEFFERSON HAMILTON IS
> 
> xoxo

\---

Alexander had written ten full pages when the lock on the door clicked. He looked up and watched Thomas walk through the door with bated breath. The man didn't notice Alexander's presence immediately, instead facing the other way to take his shoes off. A million thoughts went through Alexander's head in the time it took him to do that. He became acutely aware that these were the last few moments before his life was irrevocably changed. The seconds seemed to tick in slow motion. Alexander felt like his head was spinning with the weight of what he was about to do. Because of this night, he and Thomas might end up married someday. They might have an army of kids, they might grow old together and spend their final days in rocking chairs on the front porch of a beautiful house, holding hands and staring off into the sunset every night. Alexander could watch a million painted sunsets and still find the curves of Thomas's face more beautiful than anything in the world.

Alex marveled at the softness of the man now, in slouchy sweatpants that just barely rode up his ankles and a t-shirt that hung low enough to show off the smooth, dark skin on his shoulders. Alexander's eyes dragged up Thomas's body and he noticed his wavy hair was unbraided. His usually glorious hair was a mess. Some strands were stretched out more, as if the man had been pulling on it or playing with them, there were even a few knots. Alexander pursed his lips. He wanted all of Thomas to be well taken care of. It was kind of concerning that the man who was normally very well put together allowed himself to go out looking so imperfect. Alexander liked seeing him soft and cuddly, but he knew that wasn't how Thomas wanted to be presented.

In addition to the appearance of his hair and clothes, Thomas's body language screamed defeat. He was slouched over, arms hanging limply at his sides. He didn't even reach down to pet Blue. Alexander couldn't have torn his eyes away if he tried. As Thomas turned around, Alex gaped at the visible bags under the man's eyes. The skin around his eyes was red and puffy. Alexander didn't want to think about why. He never wanted to be the reason for Thomas's tears ever again. Thomas's face looked tense and miserable. Alexander watched closely as Thomas's eyes found his and the expression on his face went from pained to confused, then shock as his mind registered Alex's face and finally, realization as he took in their surroundings. The dim light of the half-burned candles, the flowers on the table, the pencil still held loosely in Alexander's lead covered hand.

Alexander stood up and crossed the room in three strides, dropping the pencil to grab Thomas's hand. Thomas looked down at their hands and then back up at Alexander. His pupils were dilated; either from the lack of light in the room or for other reasons. Alexander Hamilton, for the first time in his life, was left totally speechless. He gaped up at Thomas, trying to convey with his face all the emotions he felt. Thomas, meanwhile, had gone completely soft and pliable. He gazed lovingly into Alexander's eyes and Alex swore when he blinked, time itself slowed down. Alexander brought his free hand up to stroke Thomas's cheek, more gentle than he ever knew he could be. He stroked his thumb along the man's jaw, in awe of how silky his skin was. Alexander felt so drowned in love, he found it hard to breathe.

"I wrote so much," Alexander whispered, "and now I have no idea what to say." Thomas's eyes brightened at this and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. The edges of his eyes creased and Alexander didn't even hesitate before he rubbed his thumb over the laugh lines. "Just give me a minute." Alexander said softly. He felt like he could live inside of Thomas's eyes or in the space behind his ear or the on the tip of his nose and be happy forever. He let out a breath and leaned in, missing Thomas's lips and going for his throat instead. Alexander tucked his face under Thomas's jaw and inhaled slowly. Cinnamon and honey and something warm and woodsy that was all Thomas. When Alexander pulled back, his head spun as if he were inebriated. He might have even gone a little cross eyed. Thomas laughed softly and touched the bites on Hamilton's neck that Alex had completely forgotten about. He shivered as Thomas skimmed his fingers over an angry red mark.

"I'm ready now." Alexander said, stepping back and guiding Thomas to the table. He moved his chair away from the table and angled it so that he and Thomas were face to face, so close that their knees almost bumped when they sat down. Alex took a deep breath. He didn't even consult his notes before he started talking. "The years since we started working together have been the best years of my life. I don't know that I would still be working at the office if it weren't for you." He admitted, "And even if I was, I would probably hate it. It would be the same old thing every day. You make me think and work harder. You make me want to be better and do better. You always know what to say and when to say it and I admire you for that. Obviously, I could take a few lessons from you on manners. I say every thought that pops into my head all the time and it drives everyone around me crazy. Except for you. And I really needed someone like you in my life, someone who can push me forward and who knows when to hold me back. I've been trying to figure out what's going on with me all day. I went through every possible answer, every reason why I feel one way or another, every possible outcome of tonight. No matter what, I can only come up with one conclusion. There's only one thing I'm absolutely sure about."

At this point, Alexander wasn't looking at Thomas anymore. His eyes darted around the room for something to land on. Something to focus on that was less serious than the situation before him. He knew how Thomas felt but he couldn't shake the fear of rejection that itched under his skin. Alexander took a deep breath and sealed his fate. "I love you." He felt himself wince and his hands gripped the seat of the chair tightly. Alexander continued to look desperately around the room for another outlet and jumped when two solid hands were placed on his cheeks. The suddenness of the movement snapped Alex's attention back to Jefferson, whose face was now mere centimeters away from his own. Alexander locked eyes with Thomas and his jaw dropped open. He finally felt grounded. He was rooted to the moment and unable to get away. It was like an anchor had settled itself into his chest and the feeling of his face being held was an instant comfort. Alexander relaxed into Thomas's hands and stared into the man's tearful eyes.

Alex studied all the details of the other man's face. The tiny hairs on the hollow of his cheeks, showing that it had been a few days since Thomas cleaned up the scruff along his jaw. The flutter of Thomas's eyelashes when his gaze flitted down to Alexander's mouth and back up. The dark pink color of his lips, the tiny bit of Thomas's top teeth that was visible with his mouth open. Alexander met Thomas's stare with his eyebrows raised in admiration. "You're so beautiful." He murmured brokenly, voice cracking on the last word. Thomas blinked, then grinned in a way that made fireworks go off in Alexander's chest. He lurched forward and connected their lips in a kiss that knocked the air out of Alexander's lungs. Alexander would have nothing left after Thomas; he would give it all away, every bit of his skin and every corner of his heart belonged to the man who pushed his boundaries and continuously tested his sanity. And Alexander absolutely loved it. Thomas kissed him like he needed it to survive, let his tongue explore the ridges of Alexander's mouth. Alexander shifted to taste the lips that so haunted his thoughts every time he looked at Thomas. Suddenly, Alexander fisted his hands in Thomas's shirt and yanked him out of the chair. Thomas went willingly and started to settle on Alexander's lap, then stopped when Alexander pulled back and shook his head. He kept his eyes closed and took a second to catch his breath.

"Can we just- I just want to lay down for a minute. Can we go to your room?"

"Of course." Thomas answered easily and Alexander let out a needy groan at the hoarseness of the other man's voice. It was the first time he had spoken all night and those two words alone had something stirring in Alexander's core. Thomas started to move backwards but was stopped by Alexander, whose hands were still tangled in his shirt. Alexander opened his eyes and stood up, forcing himself to let go of Thomas's shirt. He told himself, there would be plenty of time to hold onto Thomas. He didn't need to worry about letting him go. But his qualms were easily soothed by Thomas slinging his arm around Alexander's shoulders and walking him to the bedroom. Alex almost laughed at how Thomas always knew exactly what he needed without asking. They made it to the room and Alexander collapsed on the bed, pulling Thomas down with him. Alexander laid down on his side, facing Thomas, and moved so the whole front of his body was pressed up snug against the taller man. Thomas chuckled and dove in to kiss Alexander again, this time they moved even more slowly than before. Alexander wondered if he tasted like chocolate. He reveled in the feeling of Thomas's beard scraping against his chin. Maybe he had a thing for beard burn, he was sure they would find out soon enough. Alexander smiled into Thomas's mouth, then sucked on his swollen lower lip. He nipped sharply at the chapped skin and grinned at the whine that came from Thomas's throat. Thomas fought back with renewed vigor, kissing Alexander deeply, then he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Alexander's lip obscenely. Alexander panted and Thomas pulled away. Alex unconsciously chased his lips with an open mouth and looked up with heavy-lidded eyes. He felt hazy and somehow complete. Thomas moved to lay his hand over Alexander's thumping heart and they both sighed simultaneously. Alex giggled how they were so synchronous. The two shared a smile and Alexander tangled his legs with Thomas's happily.

They stayed in bed, content to cuddle and bask in each other's presence, for what could have been hours. Alexander prayed that George had the sense to extend the project by another few days. There was no way they would be ready to present the essay by the morning. Alexander fell asleep happy, with soft, curly hair in his face and warm feet on his thighs. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teach me how to say goodbye
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com


	11. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas wears a hot pink shower cap and john goes blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh i can't believe this is it. just like that it's over we tend to our wounded we count our dead
> 
> i almost decided not to make this chapter an epilogue but it's time. i love this story and i love jamilton and i love you for reading this!!! i am almost completely sure i will write at least 2 oneshots for this series. i bought a gluten free organic chocolate truffle mix on clearance at target yesterday and you bet your ass there WILL be a baking oneshot based on that. so keep an eye out for future things having to do with this story!!
> 
> i started writing this as a challenge after new years, i wanted to write at least a thousand words every day. i started that on january 3rd and today is january 23rd and this story is over 20k words long. like,, i fuckin did it?????!! what thef ufck
> 
> thank you for reading and i apologize that this story didn't get as steamy as i wanted it to, but you know, the story writes itself. if you want a really good sex scene i just read one last night that is SO FLAWLESS. go read "Everything That Washes Away" !!!
> 
> some information i just learned today that sadly didn't make it into the story: the word "hammy" means "exaggerated or overly theatrical" and if that doesn't fit our hammy to a fuckin T. otp pompous and hammy

The next morning, Alexander woke up tangled in sheets that were far too soft to be his own and with his face pressed into a mass of soft curls. He hummed contently and squinted into the darkness of the bedroom. Only a few slivers of light made it through the curtains and across the bed and Alexander thought he should probably look into investing in good curtains because waking up without a migraine is something every man deserves. Alexander let his eyes drag down Thomas's sleeping figure. He ran his hands down the expanse of dark skin on the other man's stomach and scratched his fingernails lightly at the soft hair at Thomas's waistband. Thomas stirred slightly and rolled over to face Alexander. Alex pressed his lips to Thomas's forehead gently and stayed there, almost falling back asleep, until his phone alarm went off. Alexander sighed and silenced the alarm before sitting up and shaking Thomas by the shoulder until he grunted and shoved Alexander's hand away.

"Get up, asshole, we have to work." Alexander croaked, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and poking Thomas in the stomach with the other. Thomas slapped at his hand and when he refused to stop, twisted around and kicked Alexander until he toppled off the bed in a mess of sheets and laughter. Alexander pushed the hair out of his face and untangled himself from the sheets. He stood up from the floor and made his way across the room and to Thomas's bathroom. He found a towel and turned the shower just hot enough to singe his skin before stepping in. Alex was alone for long enough to shampoo his hair when a set of large hands settled on his hips and a body pressed up against his back. Alexander chuckled and leaned back into Thomas's chest. He continued to scrub at his hair while Thomas lathered his hands with body wash and soaped up Alexander's back. Alex shivered and tried not to curl in on himself, tried not to be self conscious. He had already shared so much with Thomas. But he'd seen Thomas's shirtless body and it was a piece of artwork sculpted by God himself. The man kept himself in extremely good shape, while Alexander had never been to a gym in his life and the only parts of his body he regularly exercised were his lungs during long speeches. Alexander loved his body and all its curves and soft places, but Thomas obviously was used to a different body type. Alexander's worries were instantly squashed when Thomas slipped a gentle hand around to massage his stomach. Alex placed his hand on top of Thomas's and squeezed. Thomas pressed a kiss behind Alexander's ear. Alexander turned so that he was facing Thomas and the water from the shower hit his hair. He leaned his head back and rinsed his hair out with closed eyes. When Alexander finally looked up, Thomas was watching him, something warm and light hidden in his eyes. Alexander grinned.

"Thomas. What the hell is on your head?" Thomas blinked and touched the top of his head in a moment of confusion. His fingers were met with soft plastic.

"Oh. You've never seen a shower cap before?" Thomas scoffed but his cheeks were pink, "I washed my hair this weekend, it doesn't need to get wet for another few days." Alexander sighed and placed his hands on his hips, aware of how ridiculous this interaction would look from the outside.

"It's hot pink." he stated and Thomas pursed his lips. They had a stare down that lasted a good few seconds before Thomas huffed and stuck his tongue out childishly. Alexander had half a mind to kiss him, but his hair needed conditioning. He lifted his chin and turned away from the naked man once more. After his hair had been sufficiently conditioned and his body scrubbed with Thomas's infuriating organic lavender cruelty-free soap, Alexander rinsed himself off, planted a firm kiss to Thomas's lips, and stepped out of the shower. Thomas groaned and stuck a hand past the curtain to flip him off. Alexander smirked. He dried himself off, rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, and stole clothes from Thomas's closet. By the time he found something respectable enough to wear - seriously, how much velvet and silk does one person need? - Thomas was out of the shower and halfway dressed. Alexander walked past him on his way out of the bedroom and couldn't resist snapping the waist of Thomas's boxers just this side of too hard. Thomas hissed and swatted at Alexander but the smaller man was faster and already out the door. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. If they left in the next few minutes, they would both walk in on time - which would be nothing short of a miracle. Alexander scratched a purring Blue behind her ears and pulled his shoes on. Thomas caught up with him quickly and together they gathered papers, folders, and all the stuff that had been scattered and forgotten over the weekend. The drive from Thomas's house to work was short and uneventful, though they had bickered over which car to take. Thomas eventually won and Alex pouted until they walked up to the entrance of the office. Thomas stepped in front of Alexander and pulled open the door for him. Alex eyed him suspiciously, then straightened his back and walked through the doorway. Thomas was as childish as Alexander, however, so he pinched Alex's ass, causing the shorter man to yelp and curse under his breath. Thomas bit back a smile when Alexander rounded on him and kicked at his leg.

"Seriously, guys? Alexander, no violence in the workspace!" Washington's voice echoed through the room and Alexander jumped away from Thomas like he'd been burned. Alex raised his hands in a show of innocence, glaring at Thomas as he followed Washington down the hallway and into the meeting room. It was 8:02 am when Alexander sat down. He muttered a curse under his breath. Someday, he would get to every meeting in time. If it weren't for Thomas fucking him over, he would have been on time today. Alex's eyes shot bullets at Thomas as the man took a seat across the table and the whole room shifted uncomfortably at the harsh atmosphere. Nobody was out sick, somehow, so the whole table was full with about twenty employees. Washington stood and read the Monday announcements but Alexander barely heard him. Thomas still hadn't returned his stare and Alex was not about to let down. His fists clenched under the table as Washington invited Thomas to read the final budget decisions. Thomas stood up and read from his paper that there would be a slight budget cut for architecture and a slight budget raise for - education. Alexander gasped loudly and sat back in his seat. The room was silent for half a second. Thomas elected to put money towards education instead of agriculture. Alexander stood up from his seat so suddenly he got lightheaded and practically jogged around the table to reach Thomas. His mind vaguely registered the sound of gasps ringing around the room, but Alexander didn't care. He grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and kissed him until they were both breathless. It was angry and intense and when Alex pulled away, Thomas was so winded he could only blink. Alexander cast a look around the room. Burr was gagging melodramatically in a corner, some people had their hands over their mouths in disbelief, and Lafayette was positively beaming with delight. Washington had his head in his hands.

"Jefferson and I are DATING!" Alexander yelled. Lafayette clapped and whooped loudly while the rest of their coworkers laughed and muttered angrily in equal amounts. Alexander went back to his seat and sat down. He winked at Thomas, who was still open mouthed and blushing. Washington called for order and the meeting resumed as normal.

The rest of the day, Alexander did more work than he'd ever done in one day, as impossible as that may sound. He frequently looked up from his desk and across the hallway to find Jefferson already staring at him. They grinned at each other and went back to writing, each one trying to work faster than the other. About halfway through the day, Alexander migrated into Thomas's office with his papers and by the time the day was over, they had finished their project for Washington and presented it to him with pride. They left at the same time as the rest of their coworkers and Washington almost gave himself a pat on the back for being such a genius. By Alexander's request, he and Thomas went to his apartment after work. Alexander meant to give Thomas a tour before John got home, but they got a little distracted and ended up grinding on the couch. Thomas almost had his hand down Alexander's pants when the door clicked and John walked into the living room. John shrieked and his hands flew up to cover his eyes.

"I'm scarred for life! Oh, god, I'm blind! Oh my god!" John stumbled blindly through the living room and ran into the wall in an effort to get to his bedroom. Alexander cackled and let out an exaggerated fake moan. John wailed pitifully, "You have to move in with him, Alex, I can't live like this!" Alexander looked at Thomas. Thomas raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"You'd better start packing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> that was a hot mess and i want to write more so somebody kick my ass for an update tomorrow. again I LOVE TALKING ABOUT JEFFERSONS FLOOFY HAIR AT ALL HOURS OF THE DAY PLS BOTHER ME
> 
> anentireuncookedmeatloaf.tumblr.com


End file.
